Pasta With The Creeps: Season One 'Godly Chaos arc'
by Duperghoul
Summary: Includes your favorite creepypastas in PastaVille under Zalgo's rules. No killing or human interaction. They must deal with forces rebelling against Zalgo. A dark evil shall soon be awakened, in time. I don't own any songs I parody. Couples: Ms. P/Jeff/Jane, Laughing Jack/OC, Ticci Toby/Ghost Sally, Pinkamena/Rainbow Dash. Rated K plus for strong mild language. Updated on Tuesdays
1. A New Home

**Duperghoul- Welcome readers to 'Pasta with the Creeps'.**

**ZalGhoul- Whatever, let's get this done with!**

**Duperghoul- It's also my first musical fanfiction!**

**ZalGhoul- WAIT, WHAT?**

**Duperghoul doesn't own any creepypasta or songs that he parodies...**

* * *

><p><em>EPISODE 01: A NEW HOME!<em>

Zalgo stood in his lair. The lord snapped his fingers, making a dozen creepypasta enter his lair.

The creeps looked up at the Lord. He grinned at all of them.

"I have an assignment for you all," Zalgo started gaining their attention.

"I have had enough of you creeps killing," the lord said.

"You will be transported to a whole new land. You must place it in order and make it sustainable to live in for all creeps," the lord continued.

"Shouldn't be so hard," Ms. P said.

"Oh, but I have some strict rules everyone must follow. Rule number one, you can't kill," Zalgo stated.

The creeps growled at Lord Zalgo.

"Rule number two, you can't make any interactions with humans," the lord shouted.

"And finally, no human must know about this place," Zalgo finished.

"Why should we listen to you," Sonic. EXE demanded.

"Or, I'll keep you trapped with me for eternity! Follow my rules and you shall have immortality," Zalgo stated.

"Sounds like a deal," Laughing Jack smiled.

"Besides, you don't want to mess with me. I am your Lord, so pay attention," Zalgo said before a beat started up.

Zalgo then started to sing to the song, Voltaire's Land of the Dead.

Tons of black lost souls floated around every single creepypasta for protection, as the Lord begun to sing. The more he sung, the more flames surrounded the creeps.

* * *

><p><strong>"Land Of The Dead"<strong>

**Solo by Lord Zalgo, with lost souls as background singers and forms into each greek monster that is referenced.**

The Minotaur's my butler  
>The Cyclops my valet<br>A Centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way  
>Through a river made of fire<br>To a street that's paved in bones  
>I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne<p>

In the land of the dead  
>Heck boy, ain't it grand?<br>I'm the overlord of the underworld  
>Cause I hold Horror's Hand<br>In the land of the dead  
>I'm darkside royalty<br>I'm far renowned in the underground  
>And you can't take that from me<p>

whoa, (whoa) whoa, (whoa) whoa (whoa)

Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be  
>My bed is made of skulls, I'm in the lap of luxury<br>I've got a Dragon's Blood jacuzzi  
>the Gorgons think it's cool<br>And a seven-headed Hydra livin' in my swimmin' pool

In the land of the dead  
>Heck boy, ain't it grand?<br>I'm the overlord of the underworld  
>Cause I hold Horror's Hand<br>In the land of the dead  
>I'm darkside royalty<br>I'm far renowned in the underground  
>And you can't take that away from me<p>

No you can't take that from me

* * *

><p>After the song, Lord Zalgo snapped his fingers making a green vortex appear from behind the other creepypastas.<p>

"Now go, but don't forget my rules," Zalgo shouted.

The vortex grew bigger and begun to suck in the other creeps, like a vacuüm. Some struggled, but it was no use as they were dragged into the vortex.

Before they knew it, the summoned creepypastas were sucked inside the vortex.

The creeps closed their eyes as they landed on some soft grass. They opened their eyes and saw a ghost town.

Lonliness Eevee cried and pointed with its nose at a sign. Skin Taker saw the sign too, and read it,"PastaVille."

"Let's go," Grim the Cannibal lead as the creeps went into the ghost town.

In the distance, Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll saw a green hill. The two smiled at each other, before flying over to the green hill. The two then landed on top of the hill.

Tails Doll looked and saw that the entire ghost town was in eye's view.

"I guess this home would work," Tails Doll said.

"I shall call it, New Hill Zone," Sonic. EXE shouted.

Tails Doll and Sonic. EXE begun to explore their new home.

"And if that Zalgo thinks I'm going to follow his rule on 'no killing', he's got another think coming," Sonic. EXE said.

Meanwhile at the gates of the ghost town, Slender turned towards his proxy minions. He waved his tentacles, before leading them away from PastaVille. Slenderman and his proxy's then came across a new forest.

Ticci Toby smiled at the forest.

"This place shall be perfect, master," Ticci Toby said.

Then all the proxies went inside the forest. Slenderman and his minions went deep inside the forest, before reaching the heart.

Proxy Kate pointed to some trees. Toby looked and saw an old and destroyed treehouse.

"I-I thi-nk we can fix it," Toby stuttered.

Slenderman looked around and saw an empty cabin. Slenderman lead his proxies into the cabin.

Hoody and Masky went around the small cabin and saw that it was in great shape.

"Yeah, this place will do," Hoody said.

"Agreed," Masky stated.

Soon, Laughing Jack was smiling as he was looking around PastaVille.

The clown gasped as he came across a broken down carnival.

He grinned going towards the gates and entering the carnival. Laughing Jack laughed as he hopped around the carnival.

"This look's like fun, I've never seen anything like it," Laughing Jack shouted to the skies.

Jack looked around his first carnival with a big grin.

"I fell a song coming on," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Parody of NBC's "What's This?"<strong>

**Solo by Laughing Jack**

What's this? What's this?  
>There's color everywhere<br>What's this?  
>There's giant rides in the air<br>What's this?  
>I can't believe my eyes<br>I must be dreaming  
>Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair<br>What's this?

What's this? What's this?  
>There's something very wrong<br>What's this?  
>I'm starting to sing songs<p>

What's this?  
>The streets are lined with<br>games for laughing  
>Everybody will be happy<br>Have I possibly gone daffy?  
>What is this?<br>What's this?

There's targets that are hit with balls  
>instead of throwing heads<br>If you win, you get toys  
>And absolutely no one's dead<p>

There's fun on every attraction  
>Oh, I can't believe my eyes<br>And in my bones I feel the warmth  
>That's coming from inside<p>

What's this?  
>In here you've got a little carousel, how queer<br>And who would ever think  
>And why?<p>

It's covered with animal things  
>It's got moving lights on strings<br>And there'll be smile on everyone  
>So, now, correct me if I'm wrong<br>This looks like fun  
>This looks like fun<br>Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
>What's this?<p>

Instead of screams, I swear  
>I can hear music in the air<br>The smell of candy and sweets  
>Is absolutely everywhere<p>

The sights, the sounds  
>They're everywhere and all around<br>I've never felt so good before  
>This empty place inside of me is filling up<br>I simply cannot get enough

I want it, oh, I want it  
>Oh, I want it for my own<br>I've got to know  
>I've got to know<br>What is this place that I have found?  
>What is this?<p>

* * *

><p>After the song, Laughing Jack looked around and saw a sign.<p>

"Carnival of innocents," he read.

"Well, this should be fun to fix and run," Laughing Jack laughed.

So Laughing Jack begun to explore the Carnival of Innocents, checking on every ride.

"Kathryn will love this," Laughing Jack said to himself, before looking sad.

"Oh wait, I'm not aloud to make human interactions or let them know about PastaVille," Jack grumbled.

Meanwhile, Pirate Percy, Horace the Horrible and Skin Taker came across a small river.

Pirate Percy looked around and saw a blue bridge. "Lets go," he pointed.

The three pirates crossed the bridge, before coming across an empty fishing shack.

"We can take home here," Horace pointed to the shack.

"Yeah, and tomorrow we will get started on building a new puppet stage," Skin Taker replied.

"Then it's a deal," Pirate Percy said before opening the fish shack door.

He held it open as his two puppet friends entered their new home.

The three puppets saw a small square table, and sat down.

"So I say we build another theater, right here in PastaVille," Skin Taker said again.

Horace took out some blueprints. "I already have the design," Horace said laying the blueprints on the table.

Later, Jane the Killer was following Jeff the killer down an abondoned road.

Jeff sighed, before saying,"How am I supposed to follow Zalgo's rules? I mean, 'killer' is in my name."

"Pfft, people just place those in our names, for us to sound scarier," Jane said to him.

"Either way, I have my eyes on you. One time I catch you, and I'm not aloud to finish you off," Jane the Killer said, grabbing the boy's neck collar.

"Not in this fanfiction," Jeff the killer smiled, as Jane let go of him.

The two then came up to some apartments.

"After you, miss," Jeff said motioning to the apartments.

Jane sighed and shook her head in disbelief, before walking up to the apartments. Both of the killers entered the complex, and began to chose a room on the first floor. She chose her new house as Jeff smiled taking the room next to her.

"See you tomorrow, princess," Jeff the killer smiled.

"Oh shut up," Jane shouted as she slammed the door behind her.

"Don't worry, you'll get her," a female voice said.

Jef looked around, before seeing Ms. P grinning at him.

"She'll crack one day," Ms. P said.

Ms. Pencilneck then went up the staircase and stopped on the second floor. Ms. P then smiled as she entered her new home inside the apartments. The witch then lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Outside, it was getting dark, as The cannibal Grim was walking in the town square, when he saw a torn down 'Sandwich King'.

"Perfect," Grim whispered while licking his lips.

The cannibal walking inside the destroyed 'Sandwich King', and saw it's damage.

The white paint on the walls was peeling, the floor had cracks and were filled with bugs and rats, also the windows were broken.

Grim sighed looking at the damage.

"Looks like I'm going to has to fix this place up, before I can sell my 'special' meat," Grim muttered.

Grim dragged a mini cooler towards the back of the restaurant, before opening the lid next to the freezer.

Grim then begun stuff the freezer with his special meat, until it was all the way filled. As Grim kept on working, the sun began to set.

The Ghost Sally was depressed as she held her teddy bear close to her.

"I'm scared of the dark," she whimpered as she tiptoed through out PastaVille.

She then stepped on Grinny Cat's tail, while he was sleeping. Grinny hissed before pouching away.

"I'm sorry," Sally shouted back as the cat was out of site.

Then a hand touched her left shoulder.

Ghost Sally gasped before looking back and seeing Laughing Jack. The girl then smiled at the clown.

"Follow me," Jack said to the ghost, making her follow him towards the carnival.

Lonliness Eevee was shown dead at the front of the gates into PastaVille. In the distance, BRVR Pikachu was showing walking towards PastaVille, while holding a small TV in his hands.

_TO BE CONTINUED_  
><em>NEXT TIME: WE'RE GOING TO NEED A TV!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Duperghoul- Did you like it? Leave it in the review, as more is coming! I plan on continuing this story until next November.<strong>

**ZalGhoul- You're forgetting A LOT of creepypastas!**

**Duperghoul- Any ideas for Creeps, leave it in the review. Of Course I have time for more to move into PastaVille**

**Zalgo: Morgan Freeman (Do I has to say where he's from)**

**Laughing Jack: Stephen Fry (Known for narrator from LittleBig Planet)**

**Pirate Percy, Horrible Horace, and Skin Taker: Tom Kenny (Known as Spongebob)**

**Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll: Richard Horvitz (Known as Billy, from Grim Adventures)**

**Ticci Toby: Lucas Cruikshank (Known from YouTube's Fred)**

**Ghost Sally: Andrea Libman (voice of Pinkie Pie)**

**Grim the Cannibal: Sonny Strait (Voice of DBZ kai's Krillin)**

**Hoody and Masky: Christian Potenza (known from Total Drama)**

**Jeff the Killer: Ken Page (Known as Oogie Boogie)**

** Jane the Killer and Ms. P: Melissa Hutchison (Known as Walking Dead game Clementine)**

**...**

**ZalGhoul- ẂH͓̝A̡T ̪̮̩T̴Y̛̳͕̪̪͍P̭̱͓̮͡E̬͔͕͕̭ͅ ͉̣O̲̟F͏̜̪̪̠̟̜̲ ͔͖͖C̨̦͚̪A̼̗S͓̫͔͘Ț̣͇͚͉̀ ̯̠̜̳́L̦̟̗͝I͠S̥͚̦͙̻ͅT̠̬͔̦̦̹̣ ̪̫̜̺͠I͓̮̜͍͈S̨͎̼̲ Ṭ̫͔̦͈̳̤͘H̻̱͍͎͉A̹T͖́?̢̮̱!̢̪̞̭͖̤͎**


	2. Creepypony: We're going to need a TV

**Duperghoul- The story continues in chapter 2! This chapter has more adventure to it, and more creeps will join us today!**

**ZalGhoul- How long will this story go on?!**

**Duperghoul- Until Summer 2015. Want more adventure, well I will have mini sagas leading to something big! **

**Introducing, the 'CreepyPony' saga...**

* * *

><p><em>CREEPYPONY part 15_

_EPISODE 02: WE'RE GOING TO NEED A TV!_

The next day, BRVR Pikachu walked up to the gates of PastaVille. He growled as he entered the gates, carrying a small TV.

Lonliness got up and followed the Pikachu. As BRVR was walking throughout PastaVille, Mr. Widemouth gasped as he saw the Pokemon with the TV.

"We are allowed to have TV's in Pasta Ville," Widemouth said to himself.

Ms. P walked around the corner and noticed, too. "I guess so," Ms. Pencilneck said.

BRVR growled, as the subtitles read,'Yeah, you guys should get TVs."

Widemouth smiled as he read the subtitles.

Widemouth's mouth grew even bigger with his new smile. Almost every creep came up to him, in the town square.

"We are all going out to get TV's," Mr. Widemouth shouted.

"Why," a voice said from the circle.

"Why- TV is the best thing since crustless bread," Widemouth said to every creep.

All of the creeps of PastaVille, except Slender and his Proxies, circled around Mr. Widemouth. Widemouth smiled at them, as Grinny cat pushed a billboard with his head towards Widemouth and placed it next to him.

The first paper on the billboard was blank, before Mr. Widemouth torn it off and threw it on the ground.

The next paper had a dozen stick figures working in what looked like a farm.

Mr. Widemouth started to explain. "Back then, all humans had to do was work. Nothing for fun, just work," the creature said, pulling the paper off and throwing it on the ground.

The next paper had a square box on it, with five stick figures surrounding it.

"Then one miraculous day, the television set has arrived. It started out small, but today, we have TV's that could fill the entire wall," Widemouth continued, before tearing down the paper.

The last paper had a big square box on it, with five stick figure sitting on what was supposedly a couch.

"The TV, is a perfect entertainment device. It also gives them a good pastime with family," Widemouth finished.

"And I am out of paper," Widemouth quickly shouted ripping off the last picture from the billboard.

"I feel like that's going to be a running gag," Jeff the fourth wall Killer pointed.

"A what," Jane asked.

"Don't worry about it, babe," Jeff smiled at her.

"I'm not your babe," Jane barked back.

Mr. Widemouth huffed as he looked at everyone. "Well, if the graph didn't convince you, maybe a song will," Widemouth smiled.

"Please don't," Jane sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: TV<strong>

**parodies: Happy by Pharrell Williams**

**Sung by: Mr. Widemouth**

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
>Sunshine she's here, you can take away<br>I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space  
>With the air, like I don't care baby by the way<p>

Because it's TV  
>Clap along if you feel like television is the truth<br>Because it's TV  
>Clap along if you know what television is to you<br>Because it's TV  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<p>

And on the news they talk this and that  
>Yeah, and sports you play, don't hold back<br>Yeah, well I should probably warn you TV is better fine  
>Yeah, if its offense to you, don't waste your time<br>Here's why

Because it's TV  
>Clap along if you feel like television is the truth<br>Because it's TV  
>Clap along if you know what television is to you<br>Because it's TV  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, we get it," Jane said covering her ears.<p>

Laughing Jack smiled at the idea of getting everyone televisions.

'_This is perfect, now I can continue to watch my favorite show on The HUB, and who cares if it's childish,' _Jack thought to himself.

"Um, sir, how do we get the TVs," Sally whispered from the front row.

Mr. Widemouth grinned very wide at the young ghost.

"Why, tonight, when everyone's sleeping, we all will go to a human village and steal them! There's no rules against stealing from them, just not to kill or interact with humans," Widemouth explained.

"Sounds like a plan," Laughing Jack replied.

So the creepypastas got prepared for their first raid in the human village. Meanwhile, BRVR Pikachu went inside a small cottage house and hooked up the small TV in his room. He changed the channel to 'Pikachu Doll Z'. He sat down and gazed off at his program.

Lonliness Eevee, whose right eye was dark red right now, was peeking through the window at the Pikachu and saw a little of 'Pikachu Doll Z'. Before Lonliness could catch more of it, he squealed, before fainting on the ground.

Meanwhile, Laughing Jack and Sally ghost stood at the front gates of the carnival.

"Are you sure we could fix it," Sally whispered.

"I'm sure," Laughing Jack smirked.

"I can't wait to start watching _it _again," the ghost whispered.

"Me too," Laughing Jack sighed.

Later inside the apartments, Ms. P was standing in the middle of Jeff and Jane.

"I still think this is a stupid idea," Jane huffed.

"Come on, babe, it'll be fun," Jeff smiled.

"For the last time, I'm not your babe," Jane said smacking Jeff's left cheek.

"I for one, think that this 'television' thing sounds fun! Sitting down for hours watching humans do ridiculous stuff," Ms. P said patting both of their shoulders.

Jane the killer backed up saying,"It just seems like a waste of time."

"Well, that's what it's supposed to be, a past time," Jeff replied.

Jane walked back to her room.

"Go ahead and get TVs without me," she shouted, before slamming the door.

"What's her problem," Jeff questioned.

"I don't know," Jane shrugged.

That night, nearly every creep gathered around the town square. Grim the cannibal thought to himself.

"I might need a big screen to fit inside my restaurant, and might as well get more meat while I'm out," Grim said.

"But-you can't kill," Ms. P gasped.

Grim just shrugged his shoulders before saying,"I'll just head to the cemetery."

Sally ghost went up to Widemouth.

"Excuse me sir, where is this human village at," Sally ghost slowly said.

"It's down South a couple of ways. They call it 'United State of Living'," Widemouth replied.

"Well that's a stupid name," Ms. P commented.

So almost every creep walked towards the village of humans, called United State of Living.

A few hours later, Laughing Jack smiled as he came up to a small house. "Aw, the Grossmans, it's been to long," Laughing Jack said.

The clown smiled as he went up to the door, and swooped up the key from the doormat.

"Works every time," Jack said.

Laughing Jack then used the key to unlock the door, before stomping inside. He grinned as he saw the big screen TV in the living room. He went up to it and examined it, before heading down the hallway.

Past the bathroom and closet, there were two bedrooms, one on each side.

The clown quickly yelled,"Wake up!"

Both Will and Issac Grossman yawned as they got out of bed and saw Laughing Jack.

Will gasped as Isaac screamed for mercy.

"Now now, calm down. I'm calling a truce, and am here to deliver a message," Laughing Jack whispered trying to calm the brothers down.

Will gave the clown a death stare, as Isaac was still shacking with fear.

"What do you want," Will huffed.

Laughing Jack walked closer to the two. "Follow me to a new village, Zalgo promises to keep us safe there. All he asks is that we don't kill or interact with humans," Laughing Jack said.

Will and Issac looked confused as ever.

"But, your interacting with us," Issac whispered, still scared.

"Don't worry,you guys count as creepypasta, too," Laughing Jack said.

"Sounds like a deal," Will Grossman said reaching his hand out.

Laughing Jack smiled shacking the boys hand.

"Great! Go get your stuff; especially your TVs, and let's go," Laughing Jack finished.

"OK," the two brothers said.

As the two new recruits were packing their bags, Laughing Jack went back to the living room. He used cartoon physics to carry the giant HD flat screen and cable box.

The Grossmans then came in the living room with their bags ready.

"Mind if you guys crash at my place? After all, you are from my story," Laughing Jack stated.

"What-," Issac said in confusion.

"Yes, we mind," Will Grossman finished.

"You're going to love it at my place, it's next to the carnival," Laughing Jack said, before leaving the building. The creeps quickly followed him all the way to PastaVille.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_SNEAK PEEK: _"Are you really watching that," Will Grossman barked at Laughing Jack

Jack was on his bed, watching My Little Pony.

Meanwhile, Sally had the six mane ponies, in style of plush dolls, on her bed, She was playing with a Fluttershy plush doll. Ticci Toby just glared at the ghost. He walked over to her and picked up the plush doll of Apple Jack.

_NEXT TIME: Rise of the Bronies! _

* * *

><p><strong>ZalGhoul- ̵̱̬̗͍͕͓̦̮͗̈ͬ͐̾̊̒ͫ̊ͤ̕A̵̷̫̠͇̯͚͍͕̦̝̣̖̲͔̫̯͖͉͐͋̿̏͐̈ͥͤ̄̊ͪ̓̑̓͡Ŗ̢ͮ͋̃̄̈́̑͌̔ͤ͑͟͏͉͈͙͖͇̞͚̪͙̟̭̯̼͉̺͞E̸̛ͨ̓͐ͪ͒̆͌ͥ̋̒̌͛͌ͦͨ̿͒͊͏̵̬̳̮̳͇͝ ̵ͫ͗͋̓̆͛̀̓̇ͥ͑̇͂̾ͯ̿͠͏̖̪̣̠͎̗͕̣̣̱͙ͅͅͅY̢͓̭͙̤̞̟̲̩͉̭͊ͧ̇̌ͪ̋͗͋͛͆̈́͢͞͠O̷̿ͭ̂̀̊̚͏̶͙̤̲̱͖̬͍̫̜̙̟̼͕͙͖͎Ǘ̧̒̿̄ͧ̀ͮ̋ͯ̈́̏̓ͨ̀҉͈̜͉̺͍̪̠̺ ̶͋ͥ̏̅̄̅̋̒̈̆̾͊̚͠͏̝̙̱̘̳̱̮͖͖͠S̳̮̮̹̮͙̼̗͍̤͈̊͛̂ͤ́E̶͚̬̗͎͚̭͎͎̦̬̖̤̣͎̐́̏̾ͨ̈́ͩͯ́ͧ͂ͧ̀ͮ̌̇ͧ̄̍͘͝R̖̰͎̜͔̙͙̺͈͉̼͗ͭ̾ͪ͗͌ͨ̋̀͟͠ͅȈ̸͕̥͈̣͖ͯ͌̐ͤ̂̐͂̊̋̃͆̒̌̽̽͘O̴̸̷̭͍̦̰̺̹̦̔̐̔͑̇̓̈́ͨͪ͆ͮ͌ͫ́̌́̀̚U̧̡̱̭̼̱͕̩̣̒͌̎ͯͬ̀͜S̵̤̣̬̣̳͎̮͎͇͎͇͙̤͖̮̩̘ͣ̿͋ͪ̊̄ͭͨ̽̂̋ͭͭ̓̎̈̚͞!̓̑ͦ͆̊ͭͣ̐͌ͪ̈̓̏ͤ̚͏̫̖̠̺̘͚͔̰̖͘͢͟͟ ̷̏̿̂́̂̒͡͏͖̘̬͕͚͕̩͇̤̳͉̳M̷̡͈̟̣̞̹̤̦͈̲̩̼̣͍̗̪̼͎ͨ̂̈́̓ͣ͊ͨ̒ͧ͌́ͤͣ͐̑ͣ͞ͅY̵̱͉͉͙̒ͮͣ̈͑̄̌̄͌̒̊̾̓̃͊ͩ̂͛ͯ͜ ̠͈͍̠̃͆̇͆̇̂̐̃̌̿̒̐̅͌̏̆̄̒ͣ͘͘L̨̓̄̉ͮ͌̈ͤͨ͞҉̛̥̮͎̬͎̥̰͍̺͚̬͢Î͙͙͍̙̻̠̩̫̬͈̖̬̣̼̠̘ͣ̽ͪͪ̅̌̓͗͗̏͂͂̌ͧ̃͒́͠ͅͅT̶̴̶̸͔̯̰̳͕̺̰̣̟̥ͮͪ̂̌ͨ͂̑ͪ͠Ţͫ̆̽͊ͥ̏ͤ́̚̚҉̷͔̼̮͙̪L̷̻̹̹̥̦͕̲̞̯̹̜͎̲̑ͤ̆̐̀̊̈́ͫ͡E̢̮̜̝̪̞̟͖͈̞̟̪͚̦̙̝͚̓̆ͥ͋́ͪ̚̕͠ͅ ̄ͣ͛ͯ̃̃̑̏̏͗ͫ̆̽͐ͫͨ̚҉̷͍͉͚̥̱͔̣Ḟ̷̼̬̻͍̤̣̩̼̦̟̰̲̭̫̯͇̖͓̌ͣ̓͋ͬ̔ͭ̍̀̓͐̚͠R̵̸̩͚͓͓̝͇̙͙͍͓̤͈̗̭̝͉̣̍ͥ̓͐̇̄̀̿͋̓ͭ̃̂͆̇̊̾ͤ̉́́͟ͅË̆͒ͣ͐͛ͩ̊ͨ̓̌ͬ͢҉҉̥̝͎͖͍̤͕Ą̧͗̊̍͑̄̿̌̎ͪ͆̀͞͏̫̝̹̣K̨̭͇̻̼͎̲̞̙͉̟̒͆̏̂̀̕I̶̺̞̼̞͍̯̥̭͓̙̯̪͍͙̎ͮͧ̑͐̿̅̽ͦ͛̿͌͗ͭ̅ͦ́́̕͟N̿ͯͪͫ̌͋̉̾̈́͐͛͐ͨͧ̔͊̊̋͊́҉͕̗̞̭̳̤̬͕̗͕͉̹͉Ģ̷̶̛͙͖̙̗̳̙͍̳̥̜͇̈̇͐ͫ͑̅̀ͦͫ̋͗ ̸̡̘͈̘̖̲̳̮̯͈̱͔̘̟̻̉̒̓̏̾͗̚͘P̺̳̻̺̰̯̻̜̦̖̰̼̪̝͉̓͆̏ͯ͋̿̍̄̍ͨ̉́͜O̷̝̦̙͈̮̦̥̟̬̫̲̣̠͙͙̤͓ͦ̈͂̇̇̓̃̾́̅̓̐ͣ͟͝ͅN̪̫͓̹̱͎͕͚ͧ͐ͥ̂ͮ̽̀͟ͅͅY̵̵̛ͨ̾ͦͦ͆͂̄͐ͮ̀ͯ̽̀͊̕҉̜̭͈?͎͙̺̙̩̟̞̯̝͚͙̓̒͒̄̉̑̀͟͢ͅ!̧̨͙̞̺͈̘̰̹͉̖̻̩̼͇̟̗̖͉͈͖ͣ̓ͬͯ̾͡<strong>

**Duperghoul- (Laughs) oh ho, who cares if we're bronies, you should watch it when season 5 comes. Anyway, see you readers next Tuesday. For now, I better write up on my 4 part Christmas special. Just as soon as I... nap... for a few days**

**List of new cast members...**

**Widemouth- Elijah Wood (Known as Mumble from Happy Feet)**

**Isaac Grossman- Nicky Jones (Voice of Chowder, from TV show)**

**Will Grossman- Tom Hiddleson (As Loki in Thor and Avengers) **

**Pokemon will use their normal cry from games, due to not being able to talk. Read the subtitles for them.**

**Same for Grinny Cat. He just use sample cat noises, with subtitles.**

**ZalGhoul- Hey, is that snow?!**

**Duperghoul- AlREADY! I'm sure when I wake up, it'll be gone...**


	3. Creepypony: Rise of The Bronies

**ZalGhoul- I'm NOT reading this!**

**Duperghoul- Oh come on, it's about literally the 'rise of the bronies'. Just give My Little Pony a chance.**

**ZalGhoul- I'm not doing it!**

* * *

><p><em>CREEPYPONY part 25_

_Episode 03: Rise of The Bronies!_

The next day, Laughing Jack had his new flat-screen TV setup on his wall of his bedroom. He smiled as he grabbed the black remote and sat on his bed. He then turned on the TV, and began to switch through all 666 channels.

He grumbled as he opened up the guide and began scrolling through the channel listings.

"Darn it, which channel is the Hub," he echoed through out his small house.

Ghost Sally peaked around the corner holding a Fluttershy plush doll.

"I think it's called 'Discovery Family' now," she whispered into the room.

Laughing Jack looked confused as he turned towards the little girl. Sally slowly walked into the room, holding her Fluttershy doll close to her chest.

"So, 'My Little Pony' is on the same channel as Myth Busters now," the clown said in confusion.

"No, silly, that's the discovery channel now. The Hub changed it's name," Ghost Sally explained.

Laughing Jack looked puzzled. "But-why," he said.

"I don't know," Sally shrugged.

Laughing Jack shook his head and sighed.

"Just tell me the channel name," Laughing Jack grumbled.

"It's on channel 100," the ghost smiled.

"Thank you," Laughing Jack said changing the channel to the Discovery Family.

On the new channel, was the show My Little Pony.

"A rock? That's my destiny," a young white unicorn by the name of Rarity said.

"Love this episode," Jack said as he relaxed on the bed.

Sally left the room, and went to her bedroom from right across the hall.

Sally's walls were painted pink. Her bed sheets were colored purple.

She also had a small TV on her wooden dresser drawer.

Ghost Sally went towards the bed and pulled something out from under the bed. It was the mane six ponies as plush dolls. She dropped them on the bed and started playing with them.

She was pretending that Fluttershy was flying around with Rainbow Dash. Then, Ticci Toby appeared in the door frame. The proxy boy glared at Sally as she was playing with her dolls.

"What are-, are you playing wi- with," the boy stuttered.

Sally stood up in shock. She turned around and saw Ticci Toby.

"What are you doing in here," Sally ghost whispered.

Ticci Toby walked into Sally's room saying,"Rumor in the woods, sa-say some, something about a TV."

"Oh, TV's are awesome. Especially cartoons like 'My Little Pony'," Ghost Sally said.

Ticci Toby cringed at the name of the cartoon."Excuse me, 'My Little WHAT," the proxy said.

"My Little Pony! Come here," Sally said motioning the boy to her bed.

Sally ghost picked up the Fluttershy doll. "This is my favorite pony, Fluttershy," Sally said.

Ticci Toby picked up a random plush doll and showed it to Sally.

"Which one's this," he asked showing her a purple pony with purple hair.

Sally smiled. "That's just the over rated, Twilight Sparkle," she replied.

Ticci Toby looked at the plush of Twilight and shrugged.

"Which one is the fan favorite," Toby questioned.

"According to official Duper polls, Rainbow Dash is," the ghost whispered as she placed down Fluttershy, and picked up her Rainbow Dash plush Doll.

Toby nodded his head in agreement. "She seems cool," the proxy said.

"Just don't talk about Rarity. Take a guess which one that is," the ghost said.

Ticci looked at the three remaining ponies. He then picked up the white plush doll with blue hair.

"Is this it," Tobby asked.

"Yeah, Rarity the least fan favorite," Sally ghost said.

Ticci Toby smiled at the ghost.

"It would be gre-great if I could watch th-is show right now," Ticci Toby sighed.

Ghost Sally smiled very wide. "We can watch it now! Change the channel to Discovery Family on channel 100!"

Ticci Toby rushed to the small television on the wooden dresser drawer. The moment he pressed the power button, the right channel was on.

"There was no talking, there was no smiling. There were only rocks," a small pink fillie on the TV said.

"That pony there is called Pinkie Pie, she also seems to be a fan favorite," Sally whispered.

Ticci Toby and Ghost Sally sat on the bed and began watching the show.

Some time later, inside the apartment building, a newcomer entered. It was the new Seer, Korbyn Jumping Eagle.

She brought her bags towards the stairs, and began to head up them.

Then Jeff opened his door and noticed the new guest.

He smiled and waved at Korbyn. She noticed Jeff and huffed.

"Not you too," Korbyn said.

"Yes, I'm forced to not kill," Jeff said.

"It's for the best, I guess," the new seer sighed walking up the steps.

As she was heading to the door on the far right, Ms. P opened up her door while yawning.

"Hello, new neighbor. I am Ms. Pencilneck," she greeted.

"Hi, my name's Korbyn," the new guest said without looking back.

When the Seer looked inside her new home she smiled a bit. She took out several books from her backpack and placed them on the bed.

Ms. P was snooping, as Korbyn placed a dream-catcher over her bed. The Seer then placed all her books on the bookshelf in alphabetical order.

Lastly, she took out the Holy Bible and sat down on her bed.

Korbyn opened up to a random page, and got into prayer position.

"What are you doing," Ms. P asked her from the door frame.

The Seer grumbled as she closed the book and gave the witch a death stare.

"Trying to worship Father Malone," the Seer stated standing up from the bed.

"What are you even doing in my room anyway," she continued.

Ms. Pencilneck entered the room with a television in her hands.

She walked over to the desk, and pushed the books off it.

"I just wanted to give you a welcome gift," Ms. P said.

She then quickly placed the TV on the desk and began to set it up.

Korbyn face palmed herself as the witch finished setting up the television.

"But I don't want a TV," Korbyn hesitated.

The Seer walked up to it, and pushed Ms. P out of the way. The witch just laughed.

"Oh come on, what could be better then this," Ms. Pencilneck laughed turning the TV on.

"Stop it, don't you know these things corrupts the mind," Korbyn shouted, grabbing the witch's arm and pushed it away.

As the Seer turned to switch the television set off, it was on the 'Discovery Family' channel. The show My Little Pony was still on, catching her eyes.

"Gummy's after birthday party is this afternoon, and I'm sending out invitations," Pinkie Pie said to Rarity.

"What kind of show is this," Korbyn asked.

Ms. Pencilneck chuckled a bit.

"That's just 'My Little Pony: Friendship is magic', one of the biggest fandoms to this date," the witch stated.

Korbyn gave up and continued to watch the episode.

Meanwhile downstairs, Jeff the Killer smiled as he watched the same scene on TV.

He smiled as Pinkie was trying to invite Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to the party.

"Man, where has this peaceful show been all my life," the teenager stated.

He then gaped at a sudden realization. "Jane must never know," he whispered.

Then at Laughing Jacks house, he was rolling on the floor laughing at Pinkie's shenanigans while she was secretly following her friends.

Little did he know, he woke up the Grossman brothers. Both stood in his door frame and saw Jack as he was watching My Little Pony.

"Are you seriously watching that," Will shouted.

Laughing Jack stood up in shock. He blushed looked over at the two boys.

"I see nothing wrong with watching cartoons," Jack giggled.

"Yeah, but you're watching one for little girls," Issac said.

"Haters gonna hate," Jack said turning his head back to the television set.

Will and Issac grumbled, before walking away. Then Laughing Jack got a wonderful idea. The clown gone around town and collected every Brony.

The six bronies stood in the town square and smiled at each other, before a soft and gentle beat started up, causing all six bronies to sign.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: My Little Pony Theme Song<strong>

**sung by: Laughing Jack, Ghost Sally, Ticci Toby, Korbyn, Jeff the Killer, Ms. P, **

ALL: My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
>Aaaaaaaaaaaah<br>Ticci Toby: My Little Pony  
>Korbyn: I used to wonder what friendship could be<br>Until you all shared its magic with me!  
>Laughing Jack: Big adventure!<br>Ghost Sally: Tons of fun!  
>Ms. P: A beautiful heart<br>Jeff the Killer: Faithful and strong  
>Ghost Sally: Sharing kindness<br>Korbyn: It's an easy feat  
>And magic makes it all complete!<br>ALL: My Little Pony  
>Did you know, you are my very best friends<p>

* * *

><p>After the six creepypastas sang the song, everyone that was passing by just gave them a confused glare.<p>

Mr. Widemouth just shook his head in shame.

"So, you mean to tell me you only grabbed the TVs to watch a little girls show," Widemouth asked.

Then Eyeless Jack was wandering around aimlessly, when he bumped into Mr. Widemouth.

"Sorry," Eyeless Jack said.

"P.S. I would watch My Little Pony... If I had the eyes to see it," he finished.

The six bronies headed back home, with Ticci and Sally holding hands as they followed Laughing Jack back to the house. The soon arrived at the cottage, that was placed right next to the carnival.

Ticci Toby quickly followed Sally to her room.

Sally happily turned on the TV again, but looked disgusted.

"Now what type of show is this," Ticci asked pointing to the screen.

Then on the TV a small purple dog, wearing a hat, began singing the words,"My name is Zoe Trent-"

"I don't think so," Sally ghost shouted changing the channel.

"Who name's their dogs 2 first names," Ticci ranted.

"And colorful animals talking? Totally unrealistic," Sally continued.

"I think I'll stick with the magical world of ponies," Ticci Toby said leaving the room.

The proxy then began to walk back to Slender's new forest, right outside of PastaVille.

As he silently walked through the cabin, he pulled out a plush doll of Spike. He grinned at the purple baby dragon.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>

_SNEAK PEEK: _Rainbow Dash was flying over PastaVille. Ghost Sally was setting up a random food stand inside the carnival, when she gasped when she looked in the sky.

"She's real! She's actually real," Sally cheered jumping up and down.

The blue pony landed in front of the ghost and grinned wide.

_NEXT TIME: Sally and the Rainbow Factory_

* * *

><p><strong>ZalGhoul- I HATED IT!<strong>

**Duperghoul- Haters gonna hate! Anyway, I actually don't mind the new 'Discovery Family' network, I just can't say the name, without saying 'The Hub' first. Boss points if you guess the episodes the creeps were watching. **

**Eyeless Jack- Drake Lee (Amazing Spider-man)**

**Korbyn Jumping Eagle- Kath Soucie (Phil and Lil in 'The Rugrats')**

**IDEAS FOR ANY CREEPYPASTA TO JOIN US?**


	4. Creepypony:Sally and the Rainbow Factory

**Duperghoul- This fanfiction just got 20% cooler!**

**ZalGhoul- I.. I don't get it?**

**Duperghoul- Anyway, I was to excited for the songs, I edited them in first! Enjoy them, or just scroll around them. Oh, for a pony design of Oompa Loompas, look at my Deviantart. I hope you like the song 'Rainbow Device', because it's all over.**

**ZalGhoul- Jesus man, how many songs are in this chapter?!**

**Duperghoul- Only 4, now let's get this started.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>EXPORT FROM: The Rainbow Factory<em>**

"You moron! You never did have a good sense of direction!" Rainbow Dash teased, laughing again. Scootaloo finally looked down, getting her bearings.

"Oh, no," she squealed. She was in the theater room again. Only, by now, it was full of suited ponies, circling her, their masked faces seemed to be grinning at her as Rainbow Dash shouted orders down the vent.

"Don't let her die! I must do it! Subdue her! Catch her!" She whinnied in glorious victory as the Suits shocked Scootaloo with a taser and, as her limp body began to fall from the air, caught her and brought her to the floor. Scootaloo blacked out momentarily as the electricity passed through her, but she came to lying on the cold cloud floor, metal shackles preventing her from moving. She struggled to get free. She could hardly shake. The chains lifted her slightly, bringing her small body eye to eye with a pegasus in front of her.

The pony was a deep, blood red, glistening in the artificial light of The Factory. Her mane had small spots of glorious colours of the rainbow, but was mostly the same red colour as her coat of fur. Chunks of skin were missing from small spots, and her hair was ripped in some places, bald patches of skin in others. The only clue Scootaloo had as to who this used to be were the rose iris' focused on her.

"Any final words, you miserable worthless-"

Scootaloo brought her chin high, still demanding even the tiniest fraction of dignity.

"You have beautiful eyes," she cooed, soft, yet clearly.

_CREEPYPONY part 3/5_

_EPISODE 04: Sally and The Rainbow Factory_

Then a dozen Suit ponies began circling around the giant machine. As Scootaloo cried while she was strapped inside, it began to drain her energy.

The Suit ponies then began chanting,'Pegasus Device', until the beat started to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Pegasus Device (for Scootaloo) by SlyphStorm<strong>

**Sung by: The Suits ponies**

Deep in the pages of history  
>Lies a shadow hiding in a mystery<br>A late night story buried far away  
>Until it once again sees the light of day<p>

And when the little colts and fillies turn out all lights  
>And tell a story of a factory as black as night<br>The luxury of rainbows comes at a price  
>Just ignore the screams, and don't think twice<p>

You've proven to yourself and to all of us  
>That you're not fit to fly like a Pegasus<br>You don't even deserve those wings you bear  
>When you stand beside a legend, you don't even compare<br>All of the failures help to fuel success  
>In the bloody and visceral weather game of Chess<br>And just because you've disappointed you'll pay the price  
>Now accept your fate and die in the Pegasus Device<p>

* * *

><p>The next day at PastaVille, Ghost Sally, Laughing Jack and the Grossman brothers were working on the Carnival of Innocents.<p>

Laughing Jack was polishing up each animal on the carousel. He smiled as he was cleaning an orange pony.

"Looks like AppleJack," he said to himself cleaning its nose.

Issac and Will Grossman were working on the Ferris wheel. Will was hammering in some nails, as Issac was oiling down the rails.

Will huffed turning to his brother.

"Jack and Sallys obsession with 'My Little Pony' is getting old," Will stated.

"What can we do? Just let them watch their show," Issac grunted as he finished his work.

"I guess so," Will Grossman huffed hammering in the last nail.

Ghost Sally was happily setting up a food stand. She fixed in the sign and smiled at the words,'Cotton Candy'. Sally went behind inside the food stand, and began to whip down the cotton candy machine.

Suddenly, a giant rainbow filled the skies of PastaVille. Ghost Sally smiled at the rainbow.

As Laughing Jack saw it, he chuckled a little. "Reminds me of Rainbow Dash, for some reason," Jack said.

A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash was flying above PastaVille. She came across the Carnival of Innocents.

Ghost Sally looked up and gasped as she saw Rainbow Dash.

"She's real," she whispered to herself.

"She's really real," she cheered jumping up and down.

Rainbow Dash looked down at her, before swooping down. The Pegasus landed in front of the ghost and grinned.

"Would you like to see where rainbows come from," Rainbow Dash smirked.

Ghost Sally didn't know what to say. She never expected that 'My Little Pony' was real. Sally began to stutter nervously as she stared at the blue Pegasus. Laughing Jack then saw the two talking to each other from a distance.

He gasped when he noticed Rainbow Dash, before he could speak up, Rainbow Dash suddenly swooped up Sally by the hooves and quickly flew away.

Ghost Sally screamed for her life as Rainbow Dash carried her far away.

"Oh no, Sally has been ghost-napped," Laughing Jack stated.

The clown rushed on over to the Grossman brothers. He panted when he caught up to them.

"Guys, Sallys been ghost-napped by Rainbow Dash," he panted.

"Isn't that one of your little ponies," Will glared.

"Yes, and now who knows where she took Sally," Jack said.

"Yeah, right. A flying horse came from your little girl show and kidnapped Sally. Nice joke there," Issac sarcastically said.

"I'm being serious here guys. I'm sure the other brony creeps will believe me," Laughing Jack said as he walked away.

Issac and Will Grossman laughed as the clown ran away in search of help.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at The Legion of Doom... wait wrong concept, sorry. Will I write a fanfiction on it? I don't know, but we're getting sidetracked here...<em>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Ghost Sally was at the doors of the Rainbow Factory. She nervously stood next to Rainbow Dash and the pony, Derpy.<p>

The blue Pegasus led the two victims inside the building as the doors slowly closed behind them. Derpy and Sally had no clue of the danger they were in.

"Welcome to the Rainbow Factory, were not a single soul gets through," Rainbow Dash grinned.

Ghost Sally ingorned that last statement and turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, is your birthday in September or February," Sally asked.

"I was born on September 17, as far as I know," the blue Pegasus answered.

The three kept walking, until they came across a giant steel door. The door slowly opened, as they walking inside the new room. The door then slammed shut on them, locking the three inside.

Ghost Sally gasped in awe at a giant machine.

"So the rainbows come from that," she pointed.

"Yes," Rainbow Dash nodded.

Derpy happily hopped over towards the machine, little did she know the truth about it.

Several Suit Ponies stood motionless, as Derpy looked at the machine in awe.

"Care to explain," Derpy said in the masculine voice.

Rainbow Dash smirked, before using her fast speed to quickly strap down the muffin Pegasus on to a chair, that was connected to the machine.

"We call it, the Pegasus Device," a red Suit pony stated as he pressed a red button.

"Why do you call it that," Derpy gave a male laugh, even though she's a girl.

Then as the Pegasus Device started to shock the female pony, a dozen Suit Ponies started galloping around the device chanting 'Pegasus Device', while the beat started up.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Pegasus Device (for Derpy) by SlyphStorm<strong>

**Sung by: The Suits ponies**

Deep in the pages of history  
>Lies a shadow hiding in a mystery<br>A late night story buried far away  
>Until it once again sees the light of day<p>

And when the little colts and fillies turn out all lights  
>And tell a story of a filly that's not to bright<br>The luxury of rainbows comes at a price  
>Just ignore the screams, and don't think twice<p>

You've proven to yourself and to all of us  
>That you're not fit to fly like a Pegasus<br>You don't even deserve that brain you bear  
>When you stand beside a filly, you don't even compare<br>All of your failures gets off as offensive  
>But we're sure the rainbow you'll make will come off as impressive<br>And just because you've offended you'll pay the price  
>Now accept your fate and die in the Pegasus Device<p>

* * *

><p>Once the song was over, Derpy stood lifeless and gray inside the Pegasus Device.<p>

Ghost Sally screamed while holding her face, while Rainbow Dash laughed evilly.

"Wha- what happened to Derpy Hooves," Ghost Sally cried.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she looked at Sally.

"I would tell you, but then this story would have to rise its mature level," the blue Pegasus said.

"I don't understand," Sally cried, making the entire floor covered with tears.

"Take her to the next device," Rainbow Dash said to some Suit ponies.

A Suit pony picked up Sally and flew out of the room.

Rainbow Dash smirked looking at a solid clear and big container, now filled will cyan colored liquid.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down in PastaVille, Laughing Jack struggled to talk to other creepypasta monsters.<p>

He was in the town square, desperately looking for help.

"I am being serious here guys, Sally has been ghost-napped by Rainbow Dash," Laughing Jack shouted.

"You've been watching too much TV, man," Mr. Widemouth said.

Jeff patted the clown on the back. "Just get some rest, you need it," the killer stated.

Jeff started to rub Laughing Jacks back while humming Fluttershys lullabye.

"I'm not lying," Laughing Jack huffed as he bean to walk away.

As the creeps laughed at him, Laughing Jack went to the gates of PastaVille, he rushed towards Slendermans new woods.

He soon came across the cabin. Before he could walk up to the cabin, he heard a voice.

"Her, Jack, up here," Ticci Toby shouted.

Laughing Jack looked behind him and looked up. He saw Ticci Toby inside his tree house.

"I need your help," Laughing Jack shouted over to him.

Jack walked up to the tree house.

"Sally has been ghost-napped by Rainbow Dash," Laughing Jack shouted.

Ticci Toby looked confused as he stared down at the clown.

"Is she the blue flying one," Toby asked.

"Yes, now come on, Sally needs us," Laughing Jack pleaded.

Ticci Toby climbed down the tree, and hopped next to Jack.

"Oh, no you're not," Masky shouted.

The proxy exited the cabin and grabbed Tobys arm.

"You are not going to listen to Laughing Jacks story. It's obviously a trap to kill you," Masky grunted.

Masky then dragged Ticci Toby back into the cabin.

"But he's telling the truth," Ticci Toby sighed.

"I don't want to here any of this bull crap," Masky shouted as he threw Toby inside the cabin, and locked the door behind him.

Laughing Jack sighed looking in the sky.

"Looks like I'm on my own. Kathryn would have believed me," Laughing Jack whispered to himself.

Laughing Jack then ran out of the woods, and headed towards the West. He felt like he walked for miles, until he came across the ocean.

He sighed as he got inside a boat, and steered it for hours, until coming across an island. He got off the boat and looked around the island.

He then noticed the bright colors and ponies all around.

"So, this is Equestria," he said to himself.

He then rushed towards PonyVille, and saw Twilight Sparkles library tree. He then saw the air balloon next to it.

He silently went over to the purple balloon, and climbed inside.

He then pulled the lever sending him up into the clouds. Spike yawned as he looked outside the window and saw him stealing the balloon.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Rainbow Factory, Rainbow Dash went up to another chair, and strapped herself in. The chair was connected to the tube of Derpys energy by a long wire. A giant spike from the ceiling dropped down to nearly touching Rainbow Dashs mane.<p>

Suddenly Laughing Jack burst through the steel door and glared at Rainbow Dash.

"What the-," Laughing Jack started.

A Suit Pony pressed a big blue button. This causing the spike to shoot down electricity on her entire body.

The Pegasus then got had a thousand Gigawatts hit all of her body, causing her mane and tail to grow wild. Next the spike shot rainbows at her. Jack shielded his eyes with his left arm.

When he took a peek, the young pony was no longer there.

Laughing Jack grumbled looking around the room, until a blue hand touched his shoulder.

As he turned around, he gasped when he saw Rainbow Dash, now in her human formation from the Equestrai Girls movies.

"What happened," Laughing Jack asked.

Rainbow Dash laughed giving Jack a noggie.

"I used useless Pegasi to make the rainbows that transformed me into this," Rainbow Dash explained.

"I don't like it," Laughing Jack replied.

"Why do they always say that," Rainbow Dash growled.

Laughing Jack got in a fighting stance. He sighed looking at her human form.

"I'm not supposed to kill, or hit girls," Jack sighed.

Rainbow Dash laughed evilly walking away.

"Of course you wont," she started.

"Because I'm awesome as I wanna be," she shined looking back at the creepypasta.

Then the Suit Ponies galloped around the two as they started singing. Laughing Jack allowed them to sing their little song.

* * *

><p><strong>SONG: Awesome as I Wanna Be<strong>

**SUNG BY: Human Rainbow Dash, back up by the Suits**

**OWNED BY: Equestrai Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) [Several Suit Ponies go into the air]

Awesome as I wanna be

(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) [They then charge down at Laughing Jack...]

Awesome as I wanna be. [Jack bends down to pick up a penny]

First you see me riding on a sonic boom. [This caused the Suit Ponies to miss, and crash land]

Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune.

There is nothin' you can do to beat me.

I'm so good that you can't defeat me.

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution.

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution.

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be.

(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) [The Suit Ponies now got into a 'ball of violence' with Jack]

Step aside now, you're just gettin' in my way.

I got sick chops you could never hope to play.

When it comes to makin' music, I'm the ruler.

You wish you could be twenty percent cooler!

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution. [Jack pants as he crawled out of the 'ball of violence']

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution.

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be!

* * *

><p>After the song, Laughing Jack grumbled, as he rushed towards the humanized Rainbow Dash. All the Suit Ponies were exhausted as they laid down on the floor.<p>

He closed his eyes as he pushed her.

Rainbow Dash backed up a bit and fell backwards. She then crashed into the Pegasus Device, causing it to malfunction.

It shocked her, until it blasted her with a giant rainbow. Laughing Jack went blind for a few seconds, as Rainbow Dash transformed into her 'anthro' form.

The transformation didn't last long, as she was covered by a rainbow aura.

Laughing Jack gasped as Rainbow Dash slowly reverted back into her regular pony form, but something was different.

Rainbow Dash was now twenty percent bigger then her regular size. She has 20 feet tall, and 20 feet length. What's with her and the number 20?

"Rainbow Dash, I'm here to finish this once and for all," Laughing Jack stated as he looked at the new giant filly.

"Well aren't we confident," Rainbow Dash stated as she flew around.

Then another beat began to start-up, causing the two to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>SONG: Filthy Dashie<strong>

**DUET BY: Rainbow Dash and Laughing Jack**

**Obvious Parody of: TNBC video game song 'Filthy Finale', for the final boss against Oogie**

**Rainbow Dash:**

Well, well, well

what a pest you are.

Still around? Ooohh,

can't say I like that.

So why don't you just give up, you know, surrender?

**Laughing Jack:**

It's over, It's over, your scheme was bound to fail. [Jack looks over at the control panel]

It's over. Your finished here. Your next stop will be jail. [He rushes over and presses the red button]

**Rainbow Dash:**

He mocks me. He fights me. I don't know which is worse.

I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first. [She tackles Laughing Jack]

**Jack Skellington:**

What's this? A trick? I'm not impressed. You're bad and now your tall. [Jack struggles free]

It makes it all the more worthwhile to see a giant fall. [He manages to get up]

**Rainbow Dash:**

Talk, talk, talk, but I'll tell you, this giant's goin nowhere.

If I were you, I'd take a hike. There's danger in the air.

Whoa oh!

**Laughing Jack:**

Whoa oh! [He quickly presses the orange button]

**Rainbow Dash:**

Whoa oh!

**Laughing Jack:**

Whoa oh!

**Rainbow Dash:**

Whoa oh!

**Laughing Jack:**

I'm the only Laughing King!

Well I'm feeling angry, and there's plenty left to do.

I've fought your most unwelcome help, and know I'm after you! [He then presses the yellow button]

**Rainbow Dash:**

Even if you catch me, you could never do me in!

I'm twenty feet high and just as strong. Which means I'm gonna win! [She throws Jack into the air]

**Laughing Jack:**

Whoa oh!

**Rainbow Dash:**

Whoa oh!

**Laughing Jack:**

Whoa oh!

**Rainbow Dash:**

Whoa oh oh!

**Together:**

Whoa oh!

** Laughing Jack:**

I'm the only Laughing King. [Jack then lands]

It's over. Your'e finished. You'll never get away. [He presses the green button]

You? The Seven Colors Queen? That'll be the day! [Quickly followed by the blue button]

**Rainbow Dash:**

How feeble! How childish! Is that the best you got?

You think that you're a hero, Jack. But I think you are not.

I'm the seven colors queen!

**Laughing Jack:**

You're queen of nothing! [Jack then aggressively presses the indigo button]

**Rainbow Dash:**

Whoooah!

Now it's time for you to see what it really means to scare. [Suit Ponies came and held Jack down]

Cause I'm a gamblin' Pegasus, man. Although I don't play fair. [Jack kicks them away]

It's much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line.

Not mines of course, but yours old fan, now that'd be just fine.

Whoa oh!

**Laughing Jack:**

Whoa oh!

**Rainbow Dash:**

Whoa oh!

**Laughing Jack:**

Whoa oh!

**Rainbow Dash:**

Whoa oh!

**Laughing Jack:**

Whoa oh!

I'm the only Laughing King! [Jack pushed the violet button]

* * *

><p>During the song, Laughing Jack pressed all seven buttons on the Pegasus Device. Each color represented a color of the rainbow.<p>

After all buttons were pressed, a sonic boom filled the entire room, before breaking the entire Rainbow Factory. The sonic boom was visible by a big circular rainbow.

The Suit Ponies screamed as the rainbow wiped them from existence.

The sonic boom's effect caused Rainbow Dash to revert back to her normal size.

Ghost Sally came into sight, and cried as she rushed up to Laughing Jack. She held her head at his knee.

"They were going to turn me into a rainbow, because I don't have ghost like abilities," Sally cried.

"It's OK now," Laughing Jack conferted.

Rainbow Dash moaned as she got off the ground, and saw the walls of the factory destroyed.

Then out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie had some cupcakes in her hands and hopped towards Rainbow Dash.

"What happened," Rainbow Dash moaned.

Pinkie Pie smiled at Rainbow Dash.

"Here, have some cupcakes," Pinkie grinned.

"Why, thank you," Rainbow Dash said as her wings were propped up for some reason.

Pinkie Pie grinned as Rainbow Dash took a chocolate cupcake and placed it in her mouth...

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>

_SNEAK PEEK: _Pinkemena Diana Pie grinned as she had cupcakes in her hooves.

Grim the Cannibal seemed to be smiling as he ate on of the chocolate frosting ones.

When nighttime came along, the alicorn Princess Luna laughed as she flew in the skies of PastaVille. Every creep gasped as they looked at Luna and Pinkie.

_NEXT TIME: Silence of the Ponies_

* * *

><p><strong>Duperghoul- *hums 'Shine Like Rainbows'* Oh, the authors note, AHEM... Stay tuned...<strong>

**Now as you review, here's my rant on Rainbow Dash: She's attracted to no gender, unless it's Pinkie Pie. I think she might not get in the Wonderbolts, BUT she will start her own team in PonyVille. I was also on her side during the arguments in 'Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks', because if Applejack just kept her mouth shut, they would never fight in the first place. (HA! Fighting with self Trope) Oh, and I didn't cry at the end of 'My Little Dashie.' **

_**Everypony will use same voice from show.. (Flutttershy voice: yay!)**_

_**And The Saint Ponies are sung by special guest 'SlyphStorm'**_


	5. Creepypony: Silence of The Ponies

**ZalGhoul- Will you hurry up and stop it with the ponies?!**

**Duperghoul- Hey, now this chapter is darker then last chapter, that even you will enjoy it. Two mysterious mares will engage in battle! (eats a chocolate cupcake) Now, I maybe used to creepypastas fighting, but two ponies? This is going to be interesting.**

* * *

><p><em>CREEPYPONY part 45_

_EPISODE 05: Silence of the Ponies_

* * *

><p>Sally Ghost and Laughing Jack were inside the destroyed Rainbow Factory.<p>

Pinkie Pie, who somehow managed to get into the clouds, had a tray of cupcakes. Rainbow Dash had her wings propped up as she ate one of the chocolate cupcakes.

Sally was crying as Jack held her head to his stomach.

The pink pony smiled wide, as Rainbow Dash swallowed the cupcake.

"This is pretty good, thank you," the blue pony complimented.

Rainbow closed her eyes, and leaned in her face at Pinkie Pie. The pink pony backed up a bit, before Rainbow Dash fell flat on the ground face first.

As the blue pony lied unconscious, Pinkie Pie picked her up and walked away.

"What was that about," Laughing Jack said.

"I don't know, but I just want to get out of here. Thank goodness the real Rainbow Dash isn't like that," Sally sniffed.

Laughing Jack placed the ghost on his shoulders, as he began to walk towards the exit.

A few hours past, when back in PastaVille, it was evening.

Grim the Cannibal was inside his new restaurant, Sandwich King. He was mopping up the blood of the floor.

"I have enough meat to feed the entire village for two years," Grim said to himself.

Grim them finished mopping and ringed out the mop head, when he heard a knock on his door.

"I'm coming," Grim shouted.

Grim walked over to the door, and opened it. He gasped as he saw Pinkamena Diana Pie standing at his door step.

"But- you are supposed to be in Laughing Jack's fictional girl show," Grim stuttered.

"Oh, I'm real, but not the same pony you see on T.V.," Pinkamena said as she went inside the restaurant.

The pink pony then walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey, get out of there," Grim shouted.

Pinkamena opened the fridge with her mouth and smiled at the load of meat inside. She tooked a long sniff at them.

"Oh yeah, these will do," she said to herself.

"Did you know you can make cupcakes with these," she pointed.

"I can what," Grim said in a confused expression.

The cannibal walked over to Pinkamena, as she took a piece of frozen meat by her mouth and kicked the fridge door close. She then placed the meat on the countertop.

"Here, I'll show you," she started up dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Cupcakes uncut version<strong>

**Sung by: Pinkamena Diana Pie **

All you have to do is take a cup of flour!  
>Add it to the mix!<br>Now just take a little pony blood, not gore!  
>A bit of meat, just a pinch!<p>

Baking these treats is such a cinch!  
>Add a teaspoon of a filly!<br>Add a little more, and you count to four,  
>And you never get your fill of...<p>

Some guts! So sweet and meaty!  
>Some limbs! Don't be too bloody!<br>Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!

* * *

><p>After Pinkamena's song, she had a patch of chocolate cupcakes made.<p>

She smiled as she went up to the cannibal.

"Here, try one," Pinkamena said.

Grim cautiously grabbed a cupcake and ate it. He then licked the chocolate off his fingers.

"This is actually pretty good," Grim complimented.

"I knew you would like it," Pikamena grinned.

"Maybe the show's not just for girls," Grim said to himself.

He then smiled back at Pinkamena Diana Pie.

"Want to watch my favorite movie, 'Silence of The Lambs'," the cannibal suggested to the pony.

"Heck yeah," Pinkamena cheered.

So, Grim decided to keep Pinkamena as a pet. Grim the Cannibal grabbed the blu-ray copy of 'Silence of the Lambs' and placed in his PS4. The two then watched the movie together. Grim sat in a stool in his restaurant, as Pinkamena jumped up and sat in his lap.

During the rated R movie, Pinkamena Diana Pie yawned and lied her pony head on Grim's chest. She soon fell a sleep, making her miss the part where Hannibal Lecter made his bloody escape from prison.

Grim smiled as the pony lied on his lap. Soon the movie ended with the inFamous line,"I'm having an old friend for dinner."

Grim then began to pet at Pikamena's mane, which was combed down. He giggled a little as he realized it felt like cotton candy.

Pinkamena yawned and smiled as she looked up at Grim.

"If you are going to stay, there is some rules you need to follow, sorry, but Lord Zalgo forces everyone to follow them," Grim said to her.

Pinkamena jumped off his lap and stretched a bit. "Yeah, what are they," Pinkamena said.

"Well for starters, no human interaction, and no human must know about PastaVille," Grim the Cannibal started.

"Seems easy enough," Pinkamena smiled.

"Lastly, you can't kill," Grim finished.

Pikamen growled at that. "How am I supposed to make cupcakes for my master, if I can't kill to get pony meat," Pinkamena grumbled.

"Do what I do now, I dig them up from people's graves. It fells the void of hunger at least," Grim stated.

"I geuss she will be happy with that," Pinkamena sighed.

"You see, I don't even now why she wants cupcakes with pony meat in them," Pinkamena explained.

"I won't judge her," Grim shrugged.

Outside, Princess Luna flew under the full moon. She smirked as she glanced down at PastaVille.

"Pinkamena Diana Pie, I have a score to settle," Princess Luna shouted, before landing down in front of Sandwich King.

"Don't let her in," Pinkamena whispered as she hid behind the counter.

"What do you mean," Grim said to her.

"Me and her have this big fight going on. I don't want her to kill me, and I don't want to break Zalgo's rules," Pinkamena sighed.

Grim then exited his restaurant and came face to face with the alicorn.

"Your majesty, what brings you to PastaVille," Grim said as he bowed down.

As Pinkamena took a peek, she gasped as she saw that Princess Luna was now Nightmare Moon.

"Get up, I know Pinkamena Diana Pie is in there. Give her to me, or I'll dispose of you myself," Nightmare Moon demanded.

Grim the Cannibal stood up and opened the door the Sandwich King, when Pinkamena was already at the door.

Pinkamena sighed looking at Nightmare Moon.

"I don't want to fight you Nightmare Moon, I'm very happy here with Grim," she pleaded.

"Yeah right," Nightmare Moon shouted.

The alicorn then fired a giant magic blue beam at Pinkamena and Grim.

As Grim stood in shock, Pinkamena pushed him out of the way of the beams range.

Pinkamena growled at Nightmare Moon, as Grim backed up a bit. Pinkamena then used a head butt on the princess. Nightmare Moon laughed, as she swatted the pink pony away with ease.

The pink pony then took out her party cannon and pressed the button on it. Her cupcakes flew at the alicorns face. Nightmare moon licked the frosting off her face, as Pinkamena grinned wide.

Nightmare Moon then began to fell dizzy, but she quickly shook it off, as she flew itno the skies.

"I'm going to destroy this entire village in one blast," Nightmare Moon shouted as she flew higher in the sky.

Nightmare Moon then began to power up her horn to the max.

Six creeps rushed up to Grim the Cannibal. They were the six bronies; Laughing Jack, Ghost Sally, Ticci Toby, Jeff the Killer, Ms. Pencilneck and Kobryn Jumping Sally cried as she saw Pinkamena.

They then held their ears as they heard a load roar echo out through out the entire town.

Suddenly a dark fog filled the streets of PastaVille, as Nightmare Moon was still charging up her magic.

"You only have 30 seconds left to live, HaHA," she shouted.

"I shall not allow it," Zalgo shouted.

The fog slowly dims away as Zalgo appears in the town square. He glanced up at Nightmare Moon.

Then in a flash a light, Zalgo was still in the same place, while holding Nightmare Moon's head. Zalgo took a look at the pony heard, before stuffing it in his cheeks.

Then Lord Zalgo teleported back to his lair.

"Well that was weird," Jack the killer said in confusion.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>

_SNEAK PEEK: _The six bronies sighed as they stood under the full moon, when three shadow figures of ponies stood in the distance.

The next day, Applejack was crying as she saw Applebloom's body lying on the ground.

Meanwhile, Slenderman gazed upon Ticci Toby, as the boy was petting some new pony.

Lastly, Cheerilee was shown leading her students, minus the cutie mark crusaders, into PastaVille. The teacher seemed to be grinning, before laughing evilly.

_NEXT TIME: Friendship is creepy_

* * *

><p><strong>ZalGhoul- At least that's all over, but why did you let her...<strong>

**Duperghoul- Why not? People seem to fear her, so allow me to show the world that she's still the same pony you love. Oh, and I have one more chapter for creepyponies. Just be glad, I only had 1 short song in this part. Check out my new Nightmare before Christmas story! To be honest, I never played the Luna Games. I at least watched PewDiePie play them, so it counts. As for 'cupcakes', (eats a chocolate frosted cupcake) if you put horse meat in them, you will taste the meat, even trying to hide it with frosting...**

**ZalGhoul- You didn't...**

**Duperghoul- OK OK, it's deer meat. (finishes the cupcake) I'm serious, I really ate a cupcake with deer meat while typing this. **


	6. Creepypony: Friendship is Creepy

**Duperghoul- This chapter is going to be great! It has 3 stories going on at once, each involving a different pony. Then I'll be finished with the Creepypony saga. And not sure if any of you guys got the reference, but I named Grim the Cannibal's restaurant after Burger King, which is irony, because McDonalds is the one I hate. Not ranting or anything, but I just like Burger King better. Oh, and so there is no confusion, I'm using the adult Grim the Cannibal. He's not really a cannibal, in his story he's more into the blood.**

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY<em>_ ON 'PASTA WITH THE CREEPS'_

_Everyone in PastaVille got televisions. Soon there were 6 bronies; Laughing Jack, Ghost Sally, Ticci Toby Jeff The Killer, Ms. Pencilneck and Kobryn Jumping Eagle._

_Laughing Jack saved Sally from the 'rainbow factory', before Pinkamena came to PastaVille. She made good friends wth Grim the Cannibal, until she had to battle Nightmare Moon. Zalgo quickly took care of it..._

* * *

><p><em>Creepypony finale!<em>

_Episode 6: Friendship is Creepy_

After Zalgo took Princess Luna away, the witnesses of the fight stood in confusion by the Sandwich King restaurant.

They were Grim the Cannibal, Laughing Jack, Ghost Sally, Kobryn Jumping Eagle, Jeff the Killer, Ms. Pencilneck, Ticci Toby and Pinkamena Diane Pie.

Pinkamena was on the ground in pain. Ghost Sally ran up to the pink pony.

"Be careful," Laughing Jack said to her.

Ghost Sally looked at the pink pony. The ghost then helped her get back on her hooves.

"Thanks," Pinkamena sighed.

"Huh, any reason you song like me," Sally asked.

"Have no idea," Pinkamena shrugged.

"Anyway, are you OK," Sally asked.

"I'm fine," Pinkamena said as she walked over to Grim.

They all stood under the full moon still pondering over the big fight. They all decided to think about it over a good night's rest.

Ticci Toby went back into Slenderman's new forest. Ghost Sally followed Laughing Jack back to their little house next to the carnival of innocents. Jeff the killer, Ms. Pencilneck and Kobryn went back to the apartments.

Grim sighed looking at Pinkamena.

"What are you going to do now," Grim asked.

"I can't return home," the pink pony whispered.

"What, why," Grim said in confusion.

"I just can't," she said holding her head to the ground.

Grim the Cannibal then smiled.

"Come on in then, you can stay with me," Grim replied.

Grim opened the door to the restaurant, as Pinkamena slowly walked in while keeping her head down.

"I guess so," she sighed.

Grim had no idea that keeping Pinkamena would soon cause trouble to PastaVille.

The pink pony lied on the ground, and struggled to go to sleep. Grim sighed looking down at her.

"I hope she will be OK," Grim said.

Grim then headed to the break room. He entered the break room, and it was revealed he placed a small bed in there. He then fell fast asleep.

Pinkamena tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a horrible nightmare thinking of Rainbow Dash.

_Pinkamena's Dream- RIPPED FROM 'CUPCAKES' creepypasta._

Dash's attention was brought back by a party horn unfurling and tickling her nose. She gaped at Pinkie Pie, who was standing right in front of her. The party pony was wearing a dress quilted from dried skin, emblazoned with cutie marks. On her back fluttered six pegasus wings, all of different colors. As the earth pony skipped in excitement, her necklace of severed unicorn horns clacked together loudly.

"Like it?" Pinkie asked. "I made it myself."

Desperately, Dash pleaded with the smiling pony before her. "Pinkie please, I'm sorry if I did anything to you. I didn't mean it. Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Oh, Dash, you didn't do anything. It's just that your number came up and, well, I don't make rules. We can't turn back now."

_END PINKAMANA'S DREAM_

Pinkamena screamed as she suddenly woke up.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash," Pinkamena cried.

It was one thing that Rainbow Dash killed people for revenge, but Pinkamena did it on random numbers. Each pony in Equestria had a number assigned to them, and once it shown up, it was their time to go.

Grim the Cannibal rushed out of bed and towards the kitchen. He looked down and saw the pony crying.

"What's wrong," he asked.

Grim started to pet the pony's combed down hair. Pinkamena sniffled at the cannibal. She whipped away her tears.

"Don't worry about it. Just a little nightmare," Pinkamena whispered.

* * *

><p>The next day, in PonyVille.<p>

**DISCLAIMER:****THE FOLLOWING CREEPYPONY COMES FROM A RATED M fanfiction, it was so graphic and bad, it was deleted with the award of 'Worst Fanfiction ever'! I have edited down the real story, but unless you are 18, don't search up 'Sweet Apple Massacre'! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED KIDS!**

Applejack was taking a hike in the Apple Farm. Then the Earth Pony stopped in her tracks when she heard screaming.

"What was that," Applejack asked herself.

She followed the scream, until she walked on top of a hill. She looked down and saw Big Macintosh licking blood off his face.

"Hello, is that you, Big Mac," the pony of honest shouted down.

_RIPPED FROM: SWEET APPLE MASSACRE'_

_DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE OF GRAMMAR, THIS ISN'T MY WORK!_

"Hey, Big Mac, I said are ya down there?" came Applejack's lilting voice again, this time more insistent.

Big Macintosh replied serenely, "I sure am, sis. Hey, come down here a minute. I've got somethin' to show you."

"Sure thing! What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh boy, I sure do love surprises! Somethin' real nice I'll bet."

Something real nice? Big Macintosh looked at the mangled, mutilated remains of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and his lips curled into a thin smile.

"Eeyup."

_END 'SWEET APPLE MASSACRE' _

Applejack then rushed down the hill to meet up with him.

When she got down, she gasped. She cried when she saw the remains of Applebloom. She recognized the other remains were from Sweetie Bell.

For this story, Scootaloo died from Rainbow Dash, not Macintosh.

Applejack cried hard looking at Big Mac.

"Why," she cried.

Big Mac licked his lips before walking over to Applejack. The honest pony quickly ran away from him.

Applejack ran all the way to Princess Twilight in her tree house library. She kept banging on the door, until Spike opened the door.

The honest pony then ran inside the library. She bumped into the egghead who was reading the latest edition of Daring Do. As Twilight picked up her book again, she glared at Applejack.

"What's the matter," the princess said.

"It's Macintosh. He's acting more mad then bees on a hot summer afternoon," Applejack pleaded.

"Look, I know you are the element of honesty, but that's just ridiculous," Twilight laughed.

Meanwhile, Big Mac was galloping in PonyVille, when he walked past the school house.

Cheerilee grinned as she looked out the window. She was busy teaching her students, minus the cutie mark crusaders, Pony Math.

"Take 5," Cheerilee said.

The teacher left the room and caught up to Macintosh. Cheerilee gave the red pony a flirting face. This made Macintosh stop in his tracks and looked back at her.

Cheerilee then walked up to Big Mac and gave the red pony a kiss.

The students, minus the crusaders, were peeking through the classroom window and saw their teacher kissing the stallion. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked disgusted, as the other students shouted,"AAAWWWW!"

Then blood suddenly splattered on the window. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon chuckled, as the other students gasped at the blood.

Then Cheerilee stomped into the classroom, with blood on her hooves. As she walked, a trail of blood followed, before she stopped behind the desk.

"OK fillies and colts, let's continue by teaching you pony multiplication," Cheerilee smiled, shrugging off that she just killed Big Mac.

Tiara and Spoon moaned, before sitting down in their chairs. The other students were still in shock, before they slowly sat back down in their desks.

* * *

><p>At noon in PastaVille, Ticci Toby was kicking a can around Slenderman's new woods.<p>

He kicked the can hard, making it roll far away. Once Ticci Toby looked up, he gasped once he saw a new pony.

It was Slender Mane, a faceless white earth pony. It had no mane, but it's 'tail' was in the design of Slenderman's tentacles. It also had the cutie mark in the design of the 'Slenderman game's X'.

"Whoa, never saw this pony," Ticci Toby whispered.

He then began to slowly walk up to the mysterious earth pony. Slender Mane stood still as the boy was face to face with him.

Ticci Toby took a quick notice of the cutie mark.

"So Hasbro is making money off of Creepypastas? Are they really out of ideas? Then after that, collect all Rarity's dresses in Equestria Girls! Next thing you know, we have to collect ALL the Breezies," Ticci Toby ranted.

Toby slowly reached his hand out and started to stroke Slender Man's head. The faceless pony had no mane, which is irony, considering it's a pun on the name 'mane'.

Mr. Slender was watching his proxy pet the new pony.

He stretched out his tentacles and waved them around.

This gained Toby's attention, before the boy turned around and walked back to his master.

Slender Mane waged his tail fast, gaining Toby's attention, as the boy walked back to the pony.

Slenderman got angry as he waved his tentacles around in frustration. Ticci Toby turned his head towards his master, when Slender Mane waged his tail every faster, making Toby turn his head back to the pony.

Hoody and Masky exited from the cabin an looked at the dilemma.

The two nodded at each other, before going towards the left side of the forest. They slowly crept up to the earth pony.

Ticci Toby was still walking back and forth between Slenderman and Slender Mane. He then walked over to the pony, and stood by it's side. Slenderman kept trying to control the proxy, but it was no use.

Then Hoody and Masky were tiptoeing up to Slender Mane from behind. Hoody took out a long piece of rope, while Masky took out his hatchet.

When Slenderman was about to give up, Hoody chocked the pony with the rope from behind. As the pony struggled to be let free, Masky shrieked as he lifted his hatchet in the air.

Ticci Toby turned his head and saw the two proxies killing the pony. Then blood splattered on Toby's face.

Toby was then out of Slender Mane's control, as the boy whipped the blood of his face.

"Animal cruelty much," Toby cried as he walked back over to his master.

"Your welcome," Hoody and Masky sarcastically shouted back.

Then dark fog covered the ground of the forest and surrounded Hoody and Masky's feet.

"What the he-," Hood started.

Then Zalgo's demon claw stretched out of the ground and grabbed Hoody's left leg, before dragging him down into his lair.

He quickly did the same thing with Masky.

"They ki-lled, just to sav-save me. Now, they can never re-tu-rn," Ticci Toby stuttered.

* * *

><p>Back in PonyVille, Cheerilee was smiling as she walked into Sugar Cube Corner.<p>

Mister and Misses Cake weren't at the front counter, so she smirked, before heading down in the basement.

In the basement, Cheerilee saw Pinkamena's torture device. She took notice of Rainbow Dash's rotting corpse on the strapped table. Cheerilee saw the oven in the basement. She walked over to it, and didn't see any cupcakes.

"Pinkie, I ordered you to give me those 'special cupcakes'," she shouted.

Cheerilee stomped out and rushed back to the school house. The students were on a lunch break, as she went towards her students.

She huffed as the students were eating their tacos, it was 'Taco Tuesday' after all.

"Hey, Miss, where's our cupcakes," a random green colt asked.

"Pinkie let us down, there are no cupcakes," Cheerilee shouted.

The students moaned at the lost of their desert.

Suddenly Spike was seen running up to her. He had a note in his paw. He panted for breath as he gave the note to Cheerilee. Cheerilee grabbed it with her mouth and lied it out on the table. She frowned while reading it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Celestia,<em>

_I have decided to stay in PastaVille for a while, don't worry, I'll return to Equestria some other day._

_You'll be surprised on what I can learn from my new friends. Besides, new adventures await me here._

_I even made a cannibal open up to me, so who knows who else I can help with the element of laughter._

_I am going to make them all 'Smile'_

_Signed the creepy pony Pinkamena Diane Pie_

* * *

><p>Cheerilee growled a bit after she read the note.<p>

She then looked up at all her students, except the cutie mark crusaders. She then had a devious grin.

"We are going to pay Pinkamena a little visit," Cheerilee laughed.

She then began walked around while singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Be Prepared (From Lion King)<strong>

**Sung by: Cheerilee, back up by her students**

I know that your powers of retention  
>Are as wet as Discord's backside<br>But thick as you are, pay attention  
>My words are a matter of pride<p>

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
>The lights are not all on upstairs<br>But we're talking kings and successions  
>Even you can't be caught unawares<p>

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
>Be prepared for sensational news<br>A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer

(And where do we feature?)

Just listen to teacher  
>I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded<br>When at last I am given my dues!  
>And in justice deliciously squared<br>Be prepared!

(Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?)  
>For the death of Pinkie Pie<br>(Why, is she sick?)  
>No, fool! We're going to kill her and Grim, too<br>Stick with me and you'll never flunk class again!

(Yay, all right! Long live Ms. Cheerilee!  
>Long live Ms. Cheerilee!)<p>

(It's great that we'll soon be connected  
>With a king who'll be all-time adored)<p>

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
>To take certain duties on board<br>The future is littered with prizes  
>And though I'm the main addressee<br>The point that I must emphasize is  
>You won't get a sniff without me!<p>

So prepare for the coup of the century  
>Be prepared for the murkiest scam<br>Meticulous planning tenacity spanning  
>Decades of denial is simply why I'll<br>Be undisputed, respected, saluted  
>And seen for the wonder I am<p>

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared-  
>Be prepared!<br>(Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared-)  
>Be prepared!<p>

* * *

><p>After the little song, Cheerilee laughed evilly.<p>

She then lead all her students out of PonyVille...

A few hours later, Cheerilee marched into PastaVille with her students. There were 20 students following Cheerilee, with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon by her side.

"Pinkamena, we know you are here," Cheerilee shouted.

Grim the Cannibal peeked out his restaurant window and saw the ponies wlak past Sandwich King. Pinkamena walked up to him and got a quick glance at Cheerilee.

"Oh no," the pink pony whispered.

"What's wrong," Grim said down to her.

"She forced me to kill other ponies, in order to make cupcakes for her students," Pinkamena cried.

"I ran away and followed Laughing Jack and Sally here, after I came to my senses," she continued as tears fell down her face.

"She made me kill Rainbow Dash," Pinkamena sobbed loudly. A trail of tears splashed on the ground from her.

"I promise, I'll keep you safe," Grim said petting her combed hair.

Then they heard knocking on the door.

"Oh no," Pinkamena cried.

She quickly ran towards the break room. As she was hiding, Grim slowly opened the door. He sighed of relief when it was Jeff the Killer.

"Hey man, any ideas for how I can get Jane to like me," Jeff asked.

"I don't know, maybe if you weren't a killer, she would get rid of her hatred," Grim shrugged.

"I don't want to wait until February to complete my story with Jane," Jeff hinted.

"Tough luck man," Grim said.

Pinkamena peeked her head out from the break room, and looked at Jeff the Killer.

Jeff looked around the restaurant and saw her head.

"Hey, is that Pinkie Pie, from last night," Jeff asked.

Pinkamena's ears perked up and rushed up to him. She was then jumping up and down.

"Are you a friend of Grim's? Any friend of Grim is a friend of mine," Pinkamena smiled.

Meanwhile, Cheerilee and her students were marching inside PastaVille's town square.

The teacher walked up to Kobryn Jumping Eagle with a big grin. Kobryn gasped once she say all the ponies in real life.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know we're we can find Pinkie and Grim," Cheerilee asked.

"They are staying at our local 'Hayburger', the Sandwich King," Kobryn smiled.

"Thank you," Cheerilee snickered.

So the ponies walked back towards the restaurant. Kobryn had no idea that she was sending trouble towards Grim and Pinkamena. She just smiled as the ponies walked away.

Back at the restaurant, Jeff and Grim were still talking about Pinkamena. They both stood in the frame of the front door, with the pony by their side.

"No it's light pink," Grim said.

"I'm the brony, and I say that it's brilliant rose," Jeff replied.

"Um.. my mane's color is actually Brilliant Raspberry," Pinkamena corrected.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie," a voice shouted.

Pinkamena yelped once she saw Cheerilee and her students dashing towards the restaurant.

"Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes," the students started chanting.

Pinkamena whimpered a little as the ponies got ever closer.

"You promised us those 'special' cupcakes," Diamond Tiara shouted.

Pinkamena sighed as she walked outside. She walked up to Cheerilee.

"You have disappointed us," Cheerilee shouted.

"You made me kill Rainbow Dash! I.. loved her," Pinkamena cried.

Cheerilee lifted her right hoof and punched Pinkamena.

"Help, me," she cried out.

Cheerilee and her students surrounded her and continued to attack her.

Grim got out his kitchen knife and ran up to the ponies. Jeff the killer reached in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Jeff, don't," a feminine voice shouted.

Grim was about to attack Cheerilee with the hatchet, when he turned around. Grim and Jeff turned around and saw Ms. Pencilneck.

"We can't kill, or we will be dragged back into Zalgo's lair remember," Pencilneck warned.

"Crap baskets," Grim said throwing the hatchet on the ground.

"Any ideas then," Jeff aske Pencilneck.

Pinkamena was screaming as the ponies were scratching her. Silver Spoon jumped on her neck and bit hard.

"If you guys stop, I'll throw you a party," Pinkamena moaned, before being slapped by Cheerilee.

Ms. Pencilneck ran up to the crowd of ponies. She jumped in the middle of the circle with Pinkamena.

"Now, now, what happened to 'Love and Tolerance'," Pencilneck asked.

"Who cares," Diamond Tiara sassed.

Pencilneck got nervous as she looked at the ponies around her. She gulped, before chanting some words. She opened her palms as some purple aura filed them. She closed her eyes as she aimed the magic palms at Cheerilee and some students.

Then the ponies were frozen in their tracks. Ms. Pencilneck aimed her purple aura at the other ponies, making them freeze.

She picked up the crying Pinkamena and smiled at it. She stepped over a colt and handed the pink pony to Grim.

"Did you just kill them," Grim asked.

Ms. Pencilneck sighed looking back at the frozen ponies, still in the stance they were.

"No, I use a freeze spell. Thankfully they were weak enough for it to work, otherwise, it wouldn't have worked," Ms. Pencilneck stated.

Jeff the Killer walked up to the witch.

"So, what do we do with them now," Jeff said looking at the frozen ponies.

Ms. Pencilneck thought hard, before thinking of an idea.

"Remember Celestia's punishment to Nightmare Moon in the pilot," Pencilneck smirked at Jeff.

Grim stood confused, as Pinkamena fell asleep in his arms.

"To the moon," Jeff laughed.

"To the moon," Pencilneck nodded.

The witch then turned to the circle of frozen ponies. She started chanting some words.

"Alaka-bee, Why can't you be, somewhere else? So let's ring the bells, and send you... to the moon," Ms. Pencilneck shouted.

She waved her hands, before using her magic on the ponies. In a puff of smoke, the ponies were gone. They were now on the moon, and weren't coming back.

"Hoof bump," Jeff smiled.

He placed out his fist, and Ms. Pencilneck bumped with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.H. (Rest in Hell)- Hoody and Masky. They broke the rules and killed a pony. I didn't have plans with them anyway...<strong>

**ZalGhoul- Great, now that pink pony is STAYING?!**

**Duperghoul- It'll be funny, besides it's in the plot script for future chapters! Don't worry about her hogging up all the songs, I'm not THAT obsessed with Pinkie. As she said, she'll be back to Equestria in time for season 5 of MLP, unless I desperately want to keep her.**

**ZalGhoul- OK, I'm just glad you are done with My Little Pony creepypasta. **

**Duperghoul- That's right! Stay tuned for more... (Yes, I ship Rainbow Dash X Pinkie Pie) P.S. UNLESS YOU ARE 18, DO NOT SEARCH UP SWEET APPLE MASSACRE! I only made it sound the way it is, so I could keep the 'K +' rating. Same goes for 'Cheerilee's Garden'. Of course I saved her for last, because she has the best CreepyPasta story. I only added in Apple Massacre when the author FireSpeed introduced me to it. Virizon 2.6 shown me Slender Mane, and the only thing I got was the pictures and worked with it. **


	7. Pasta Vision: Nick's missing hour

**ZalGhoul- Wait, another saga? You just finished one about ponies!**

**Duperghoul- Oh, don't worry, it's not all at once. It's a different format; new chapters to the saga every so often! Anyway, this chapter is Ghost Sally's reaction to some 'lost episode' creepypastas! Today's battle is brought to you be my latest rap battle on my account.. which is a cartoon channel free for all.**

* * *

><p><em>Pasta Vision 14_

_EPISODE 07: Nick's missing Hour_

A few days later, Ghost Sally was in her room. She sat innocently on he bed, as she was watching he favorite show, 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. She smiled as she saw Fluttershy taming Discord. Sally hugged her Fluttershy doll close to her heart.

A few minutes the show ended. Ghost Sally then moaned once she saw what was coming up next.

The theme song of 'The Littlest Pet Shop' started to play.

"Nope," Ghost Sally stated.

The ghost then stepped off her bed and rushed up to the small TV. She quickly changed the channel. She wanted to watch some Saturday morning cartoons, as she kept on flipping through the channels. She then stop once she saw a strange new show.

"What's this," Sally whispered.

The ghost sat down on her bed, as she watched the show. It was on Nickelodeon, and it had some type of apple with eyes on a stick.

"See you later kids," Happy Appy winked.

The show ended, before the next show in the line up quickly aired.

The cartoon was about 2 rabbits, one brother and one older sister. She recognized it as 'Max and Ruby'. She smiled, because Max was her favorite, then again he was everyone's.

She then gasped at the episode's name, '0004: R.I.P. MOMMY AND DADDY'.

The episode started off, just like the lost episode. Max and Ruby were faceless as they stood over their parents gravestones.

Sally just shrugged it off as an animation error, before the episode cut to the next scene.

Sally Ghost then began to cry at the scene. The rabbit Max has just committed, with his sister Ruby watching.

Through the episode, Sally was really disturbed by the empty eye sockets on the rabbits. It soon was over, leaving Ghost Sally frozen in shock. She hugged her Fluttershy doll for comfort, as the next show began to air.

She smiled once she saw Steve from 'Blues Clues', even if he was animated. He stuck his out a broken window.

"Hey out there! It's me Steve! Have you seen Blue, my puppy?"

She was expecting Blue to run into the dog house, but instead she ran towards the backyard.

The episode continued, and a knife appeared on the screen. Sally covered her eyes with both hands. She could hear Steve's cries for pain, but she didn't want to open her eyes.

What was on the screen sounded to horrible to watch. Soon she heard the screams come to a stop.

Ghost Sally released her hands from her eyes and gasped. She saw the animated Steve dead on the floor, with blood all over his body.

She then started to cry so loudly, it shook the house. This gone on throughout the entire commercial break.

Ghost Sally quickly cheered up as soon a the theme song to 'Spongebob Squarepants', began to play. She couldn't wait to see what Patrick would do in this episode.

"Are you ready kids," Patchy the pirate said from the TV.

"Aye Aye, Captain," Sally laughed, almost forgetting about what she just saw.

"I can't hear you," Patchy the pirate replied.

"Aye Aye, Captain," Ghost Sally shouted.

"Shut up, some of us are trying to sleep in," Will Grossman shouted from another room.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown once she read the episode title, 'Squidward's Suicide'.

Everyone went normal, all the way up to Squidward sitting in an ally, after being thrown out of his own clarinet concert.

"Do it, just do it," Squidward mumbled.

When the graphic images of children appeared, Sally was unfazed. She felt like she was once in the same place as the children in the subliminal messages.

Ghost Sally then gasped as Squidward placed the gun in his mouth and, well you know.

The show ended and Sally still looked shocked and shed a few tears.

"Nickelodeon really has gone down hill," Sally cried.

"At least these shows are better than fart jokes," Laughing Jack said.

Ghost Sally turned her head and smile at Laughing Jack, who was standing in her door frame.

"Yeah true," Sally said.

Laughing Jack entered her bedroom and walked up to her bed. He had a frown on his face.

"I mean, there isn't one show on Nickelodeon that doesn't have a fart joke, now," Laughing Jack ranted.

"Right, whatever happened to humor without toilet jokes," Ghost Sally sighed.

"At least our little ponies would never do that," Sally whispered.

Sally thought to herself, before turning to Laughing Jack.

"Yeah, but at least it's not as disgusting as the 'Invader Zim' organ episode," Sally sighed.

"You watched that," Jack said looking confused.

"There was nothng on, and let me tell you, after the 1 minutes, there was vomit everywhere," Ghost Sally sighed looking at the ground.

"My thoughts exactly. Who would ever want to watch the absolute bull-," Laughing Jack started.

"Crap," Laughing Jack whispered as he farted.

Laughing Jack and Ghost Sally blushed a little at the fart, which sounded a bit like when you squeeze a rubber duck.

Then the 'Ren and Stimpy' theme song began to play. The two turned to the television and began to watch.

"What the heck is this show," Ghost Sally asked.

"That's Ren and Stimpy, a classic show from the 90's," Laughing Jack explained.

After the theme song, the title screen had Stimpy cropped out.

After Ren silently grabbed the mail, and began reading it, Stimpy came in the room.

Ren turned to his friend with anger and started to beat him up.

"Never saw this episode," Laughing Jack commented.

In the next scene, Ren began to beat up Stimpy at the breakfast ttable.

"Yeah, I think the show would actually do that," Jack stated.

Sally turned to him while Ren was beating the crap out of Stimpy.

"How come," Sally asked.

Laughing Jack began to answer without even looking at her. "You see, in one episode Ren got so angry at Stimpy, because of fan mail. You know, his rage broke out on Stimpy."

Once Sally turned her head back to the television, Ren was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper, with Stimpy's dead body on his side.

The show then ended.

"Yeah, I think this episode was intended to air on 'Ren & Stimpy's Adult Party Cartoon' instead of the child version of the show," Laughing Jack said as the credits rolled.

Then Happy Appy appeared in front of the television screen. He seemed to be grinning at the two pastas.

"Hey kids, today we are learning how to survive if a plane crashes into your house," the apple smiled.

"I think I've had enough of Nickelodeon," Ghost Sally sighed.

She stood up and ran towards her TV. She switched it off before the Happy Appy theme song played. The ghost seemed to be crying.

"My chldhood, ruined," she cried.

"Want to watch Charley and the Chocolate the factory," Laughing Jack asked.

"The Tim Burton one," Sally sniffled starting at the clown.

"Heck yeah," Laughing Jack smirked.

"Then let's do it," Ghost Sally said as she walked over to him.

She whipped away her tears, as Jack led her towards the living room.

_SAGA CONTINUATION HINT: Cast of Candle Cove gets their own chapter..._

_NEXT WEEK HINT: 'HO HO HO, I'M COMING FOR YOU!' _

* * *

><p><strong>Duperghoul- Credit to TheMysteriousEnter for some references, like Inzader Zim and Ren and Stimpy. Jokes on you, my childhood wasn't ruined. I was a Cartoon Network kid, instead.<strong>

**ZalGhoul- Let me guess, now your more into the Hub?**

**Duperghoul- Nope! It's 'Discovery Family', now remember?**

**ZalGhoul- WHATEVER! At least there wasn't a song this time**

**Duperghoul- Not every chapter needs a song! Unless you want me to place in the theme songs from each show as filler, but I won't. Wait, I made a JackXSally fanfic on 'Nightmare before Christmas', and on this series, Laughing Jack is Ghost Sally's father figure. Coincidence? I think not! Oh, I'll only mention other lost episodes!**

**As usual, voice actor are from their own shows, but...**

**Happy Appy- Alexander Gould (known as Nemo, at least in the original movie)**

**If he only had two lines, why did I bother with the voice? **


	8. Merry Zalgomas

**ZalGhoul- Welcome, to your very first Zalgomas! Doug promised that everyone in PastaVille will have have a bigger part than usual, while one's that he has focused on get less time. Enjoy this chapter for the holidays, but mostly on Zalgomas. **

**Duperghoul- Before you read, please note, I may be a non-believer, but I have nothing against religion. It's mostly the people in the religion bashing at me for being agnostic, having no faith or disbelief in god, I hate. Happy holidays, and starting now, EVERY chapter I write is going to be bigger then my normal! It's like my new years revolution, and my next step to being a better writer. **

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

_episode 8: Merry Zalgomas_

One day, Widemouth and Grinny Cat were in the town square. Widemouth sighed seeing everyone walking and living their lives.

"Did you guys know it's Zalgomas, but no one is getting ready for Santa Claws tonight," Widemouth shouted.

Kobryn Jumping Eagle stopped in her tracks and looked at Mr. Widemouth.

"Zalgomas? What the heck is that," Kobryn asked.

"You guys never heard of Zalgomas," Widemouth asked.

"Nope," Eyeless Jack said shaking his head.

"Town meeting," Widemouth shouted at the top of his lunges.

Every pasta walked over to Mr. Widemouth, except the pokemon, Pinkamena and Cannibal Grim.

Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll moaned as the circled around Widemouth.

Mr. Widemouth stood in the town square. Grinny cat began to push a green chalkboard towards Widemouth.

"Thank you girl," Widemouth said to Grinny.

This made the cat growl a bit at his master.

Soon every other pasta, except Pinkamena and Cannibal Grim, gathered around Mr. Widemouth and Grinny cat.

Widemouth picked up the white chalk and began to draw on the board.

"You guys may have a birthday, Christmas, or even Hanukkah on the month of December, but all of us pastas have Zalgomas," Widemouth stated while he was drawing.

He drew a table on the board, before drawing 13 lite candles on the table.

"For Hanukkah, you may have 8 candles, for some reason. But for Zalgomas, we lite up the lucky number 13 candles," Widemouth said pointing to the candles.

Next the pasta drew a Christmas tree next to a fireplace.

"Also, for Christmas, you have Santa Claus, but for Zalgomas you get Santa Claws!"

Widemouth drew a question mark as he said 'Santa Claws'.

"If you're good, he gives you gifts. If you are bad, he kills you while you are sleeping. Yeah, he's like a Krampus and Mr. Claus," Widemouth stated.

Sally held Laughing Jack close.

"He sounds scary," Ghost Sally whispered.

"Oh he is. No pasta has seen his face, because he only visits while everyone is sleeping," Widemouth said.

"Cheater," Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack mumbled.

"The origin of Zalgomas dates back to when the humans made up a story about someone named Jesus," Widemouth said.

Widemouth used the chalk and drew a diagram of Jesus on the cross next to the picture of Zalgomas.

"After that, our Lord got angry and started his own holiday with the help of Santa Claws. So now all pastas celebrate Zalgomas on the day before Christmas Eve," Widemouth shouted.

Widemouth was busy drawing Zalgo's face, when the chalk broke in half.

"And I am out of chalk," he stated throwing the small piece on the ground.

"This sounds fun," Ticci Toby beamed.

"It is, unless Santa Claws kills you," Mr. Widemouth stated.

"But, I've been a good boy," Toby smiled.

"We'll see. Anyway, we need to prepare for his arrival by sunset," Widemouth shouted.

So the creeps scattered around, to prepare for Zalgomas.

Slenderman lead Ticci Toby and the proxies Charley and Kate towards the woods.

"Are we getting some trees for Zalgomas," Ticci Toby asked.

Slenderman nodded his head as they reached the front gate of PastaVille. They left the village and entered the woods next to it.

In the woods, they began to search for the right tree to suit Zalgomas. The search didn't last long, as the proxy Charley noticed a big shiny tree. He hissed while pointing to it.

Slenderman nodded, as the proxy Kate took out an axe. She then began to chop down the tree.

Ticci Toby felt so happy, that his smile stretched to his ears. Then the boy started to sing as Kate was chopping down the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Zalgomas Tree song<strong>

**Parody of: Oh Christmas Tree**

**Sung by: Ticci Toby**

Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree!  
>Thy bark are so un-rotting<br>Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree,  
>Thy bark are so un-rotting<p>

Not only green when Summer's here,  
>But also when it's cold and drear.<br>Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree,  
>Thy bark are so un-rotting!<p>

Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree,  
>Such madness do you bring me!<br>Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree,  
>Such madness do you bring me!<p>

For every year this Zalgomas tree,  
>Brings to us such fear and glee.<br>Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree,  
>Such madness do you bring me!<p>

Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree,  
>You'll ever be un-rotting!<br>A symbol of dead life and hate  
>You'll ever be un-rotting<p>

Each shining Night  
>Each sudden wail<br>No one alive spreads fear so well

Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree,  
>You'll ever be un-rotting<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the Sandwich King restaurant, Pinkamena yawned, before standing on her hooves.<p>

She galloped over towards the break room and stopped next to Grim's bed. She smiled wide looking at the cannibal as he was sleeping.

Then Grim opened his eyes and saw Pinkamena grinning at him. He petted her combed down hair, before standing up.

The two walked out of the restaurant, and saw every other pasta getting ready for Zalgomas.

"What's this," the pink pony asked.

Widemouth was carrying a box of supplies, with Grinny cat right behind him. They walked past Pinkamena and Grim. Widemouth turned to Pinkamena.

"We're celebrating Zalgomas, a holiday when Santa Claws gives us presets," Widemouth explained, before leaving the area.

Pinkamena's mane and tail puffed back up as she smiled. She looked up at her mane and growled. SHe took her two front hooves and quickly combed them back down.

"I am so nervouscited," Pinkamena whispered. **(1)**

"What," Grim asked her.

"It means I'm nervous and excited at the same time," Pinkamena grinned.

"This calls for a party," Pinkamena shouted.

The pony quickly took out her party-cannon. She kept mashing the button, causing lights to decorate the town. She caused every house and building to have lights on them.

Soon, Slenderman and his two proxies brought their big tree to the middle of the town square. They planted the tree, as Pinkamena then went up to it.

She slammed her hoof on the cannon's button. Then ornaments, stars and lights flew out of the cannon, before covering the entire tree.

She smirked at her masterpiece. Several pastas gasped in awe at the tree, Pinkamena decorated.

"Rainbow Dash would have loved to see this," the pink pony sighed.

Laughing Jack took notice of the earth pony in his town. He stood in shock as Ghost Sally ran up to her.

"Joking Kat would be amazed to see a real life pony in this town," Laughing Jack whispered.

Ghost Sally smiled as she stared into the pony's eyes.

Ticci Toby took notice and walked over to her. As the two children smiled at her, Pinkamena frowned at them.

"What do you want," the pony sighed.

"Come on, you love smiling," Sally replied.

"What's the point," Pinkamena sighed.

The pink pony held her head down as she began to walk away from the two.

"Smiling won't bring back my Dashie," she cried.

"Without her, it's really not a holiday," she continued.

Pinkamena cried loudly as she walked back towards the Sandwich King. She opened her mouth and was about to sing an original song, but dropped it.

On a hill, Ms. Pencilneck glared around PastaVille.

"Now, what's winter without snow," Ms. P smiled.

The witch then waved her hands around with her eyes closed.

"Hocus Pocus, let's change the weather. Night or Day, it doesn't matter. All I want is it for the weather to be... snow," Ms. P chanted.

She then shot her hands towards the clouds. As she opened her eyes, snow was sprinkling on the ground. She smiled at her work, as Jeff the Killer was behind her.

Jeff stuck his tongue out and caught a few snowflakes. He giggled as the snow tickled his tongue.

He was so delighted with joy, he bent down and picked up some yellow snow.

Ms. P turned to him and gasped.

"Jeff, don't," Ms. P warned.

The witch was to late, as Jeff the killer placed the chunk of yellow snow in his mouth. Ms. P nearly puked as Jeff licked his lips. The snow continued to fall on the ground.

"Jeff, do you know what's in yellow snow," Pencilneck frowned.

Jeff gagged and spit some of the snow out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, BRVR exited his small house and gazed in awe at the snow. The Pikachu felt kind of happy as he saw an inch of snow on the ground.

"Pika-pi," he whispered. _Winter, already?__  
><em>

Then a few feet away, the Eevee Lonliness revived himself. The Eevee shook some snow off his fur before walking over to BRVR.

BRVR smirked at Lonliness, before making a snowball and throwing it in Lonliness's face. The Eevee laughed, as it took it's front two paws and made a small snowball, and throwing it at BRVR. The snowball missed the Pikachu by a few centimeters to the left from the stomach.

The Pokemon continued to toss snowballs back and forth. Until one snowball smacked Lonliness in the heart. This made Lonliness yelp as he suddenly passed out on the snow. BRVR grabbed a stick and walked up to the Eevee. He then poked him in the eye with the stick.

"Pikachu," BRVR sighed. _Crap, I killed him, didn't I?_

Then as snow fell on the Eevee's body, black smoke surrounded BRVR. The Pikachu squinted his eyes as the smoke blinded his vision. The smoke cleared, before Lord Zalgo stood over the Pikachu.

"No, poor little Lonliness is cursed to always die. He'll be revived only to die again," Zalgo explained.

BRVR sighed of relief as Zalgo walked over to the Eevee's dead body.

"He'll be fine," Zalgo shouted.

"I demand that you go out and make a snowman. After you are done, go and talk to Pinkamena," the lord shouted.

"Pika," BRVR said nodding his head.

Then black smoke surrounded the devil, as Zalgo slowly teleported back to his lair.

The Pikachu stood alone as the snow continued to fall. BRVR sighed taking one last look at Lonliness's body.

"Pika-pika-pi," RVR whisped as he began to roll some snow in a big ball. _Why do I feel like me and Lonliness battled before? _**(2)**

Meanwhile the cast of Candle Cove had their wooden stage built. It was placed next to the river, and just a few inches away from the Tackle Shop.

Pirate Percy, Horrible Horace and Skin Taker smiled as they looked at their finished work.

"What do you guys suggest we do first with the puppet stage," Horrible Horace commented.

Percy stepped up and turned to his friends.

"Why we put on a play tonight on the origins of Zalgo," Pirate Percy explained.

"Great idea," Skin Taker smiled.

So the three puppets gathered together and talked about the origin of their Lord, Zalgo.

"I'll play as Zalgo," Skin Taker said.

"Heck no, I'm Zalgo," Pirate Percy sassed.

"Guys please, it's obvious I should play as Zalgo," Horrible Horace stated.

"Wrong," a loud voice shouted.

Then black smoke surrounded the three puppets, before forming into Zalgo. The Lord grinned as he looking down on them.

"If you are putting on a play about me, why not have the real deal," the lord shouted.

"Yes sir," the three puppets saluted.

"Now, here's what we are going to do," the lord started.

Meanwhile up on New Hill Zone, Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll huffed as snow filled the entire mountain area.

Sonic growled at the sun.

"That Zalgo gets his own holiday, while all I got is a crappy game," Sonic. EXE growled.

Tails Doll patted his boss's back.

"Aren't you a little concerned that Santa laws might come and kill you," Tails Doll stated.

"I'm not worried. After all, if this 'Santa Claws' is real and tries to kill a creep, he will be snt to Zalgo's lair," Sonic. EXE smirked.

"We'll get our revenge soon. We just need to get on every creeps good side," Tails Doll said.

"Not now, I'm trying to think," Sonic. EXE said shoving Tails Doll away.

The hedgehog's eyes then beamed up. He then snapped his fingers together.

"I got it! We get on every creeps good side, before putting our plan in action," Sonic. EXE said.

Tails Doll huffed at his master.

Sonic. EXE then turned to his minion, Tails Doll. He had a sly smile as he glared at him.

"Besides, anyone who believes in any other God, except me, is a complete -," Sonic. EXE started.

Then snow continued to fall on the hedgehog. Before he could finish his sentence, a lot of snowflakes fell on his tongue. This caused Sonic. EXE to choke on the snow, cutting off his sentence.

The hedgehog spat the snow out of his mouth.

Then Zalgo's voice echoed through out the village.

"Every creep, the Candle Cove Crew and I have something to show you! Met us at the puppet stage at once," Zalgo demanded.

Sonic. EXE huffed as Tails Doll began to fly towards the puppet stafe. The hedgehog then began to fly on his own, before following Tails Doll.

Down at the bottom of the mountain, BRVR finished making a small snowman. BRVR made it from 2 big snowballs, with coal for the face. The Pikachu placed in the twigs for arms, before jerking his head backward. He just now heard Zalgo's voice.

"Pika-pi," BRVR stated. He then rushed towards the puppet stage.

Laughing Jack was leading the Grossman brothers and Ghost Sally towards the puppet stage.

"I can't believe Joking Kat isn't here to celebrate Zalgomas with me. Her Birthday is also on this week," Laughing Jack sighed.

"Who," Isaac questioned.

"His girlfriend," Ghost Sally cheered.

"Impossible, Laughing Jack having a girlfriend? In his dreams," Will Grossman laughed.

"I'm serious, guys! I can't see her anymore, because she's a regulare human. She's only a creepypasta on her fanfictions," Laughing Jack stated.

"Right," Will huffed as he rolled his eyes.

They then saw the puppet stage in the distance. The four quickly ran towards it. They saw 4 empty garden chairs in the back row, and sat in them. Sally sat next to Jack, with the Grossman brothers sitting next to each other.

The curtain was closed, as the Candle Cove pirates were almost ready for the play to start.

Eyeless Jack huffed as he waved his arm around, until touching a chair fro the front row. Eyeless Jack removed his mask before sitting down in the chair.

A few seconds later, Grim the Cannibal and Pinkamena walked towards the front row. Grim tightened his scarf, before sitting down in a chair. Pinkamena sighed, before lying on the grass, right in front of Grim.

BRVR, the Pikachu, dashed into view. He looked around and saw Pinkamena, before walking over to her. He then lied down on the ground next to the Earth Pony.

Then Kobryn, Jeff, Jane and Ms. P arrived at the area. They sat in some chairs in the second row. Jeff the killer sat in the middle of Jane and Ms. P, as he grinned looking at the puppet stage.

"This is going to suck," Kobryn shouted.

"You're telling me," Jane the killer added.

"Oh come on, this is going to be fun," Jeff the Killer smiled.

Soon every creep in town was sting in the chairs, facing the puppet stage. The curtain was still pulled down, as Horrible Horace peeked his head out, before placing it back in.

Mr. Widemouth was stuffing his mouth with a box of popcorn. He sat in the front row, with a clear view of the stage.

"This is going to be so great," Widemouth cheered.

Grinny Cat meowed at him, as the curtains swiped away.

The three pirates stood on the stage. They all smiled at their audience.

"Welcome creeps of all ages, today we are hosting a tribute to the origins of the real lord, Zalgo," Skin Taker stated first.

"The story begins now," Pirate Percy finished.

The curtains closed on them for a few seconds...

* * *

><p><span>Play #1: <span> Origin of Crepypastas...

Pirate Percy stood off stage to narrate the events of the play. The only prop on the stage was a small bed.

Horrible Horace stepped on the stage. He pretended to fall asleep, and started to have thoughts of dread.

He kept tossing and turning in the bed, struggling to stay asleep on the bed.

"He is having the nightmare of a life time," Pirate Percy explained.

Horace stood up from the bed, and sighed, before picking up a book from under his pillow. He began to read the book.

After a few seconds, he heard loud tapping. He looked up and gasped as he saw scratches on the floor made from a hook.

Then a TV rolled in on a tray on the stage. On the television screen was 'The Night of the Living Dead'. Horace looked at the TV and let out a shriek.

"What is that? Like seriously, what the heck!"

The TV flicked back off, as Horace went back to sleep. This time as he was sleeping, Skin Taker had on a black coat covering his entire body, but his skull.

This made Skin Taker look like the grim reaper. He slowly crept up to the bed, before letting out a strong howl.

As soon as Horace jumped up from the bed, the 'reaper' ran off the stage towards the left.

As Horace shook with fear, Pirate Percy shouted,"The feeling of fear never stopped on that fateful night."

Then black mist was on the ground behind Horace. Out of the mist came the one and only Lord Zalgo.

Horace looked behind him and screamed at the sight of the Lord. Horace started to run, but he was to slow.

Zalgo dashed and grabbed Horrible Horace. Zalgo glared deep in the pirates eyes. In Horace's face, he could fell the Lord's deep breathing.

Pirate Percy smirked at the audience. "You see, a random guy got so scared, that his own vision of the devil came to life," Percy explained. The pirate was not kidding.

Zalgo laughed to the skies, as Horace acted scared at it's voice. "I shall cause fear," Zalgo shouted in the air.

Horace peed his pants with fear, but that part wasn't acting. The creeps of PastaVille noticed and laughed a bit. Horace was to frozen in fear to even care.

The Lord walked over to the television, and flipped it on to the Simpsons. In the episode, Homer was eating a doughnut before letting out a fart.

Horacle chuckled a bit at the fart joke. Then Skin Taker rushed on the stage, disguised as 'Dead Bart'.

Horace let out a loud scream, before running of the stage.

Lord Zalgo turned to the audience before shouting,"This is now the dawn of the creepypasta age!"

* * *

><p>The curtain closed, ending the play. The creeps in the audience looked confused. Then Mr. Widemouth started a slow clap with the entire village.<p>

Then suddenly the curtains opened up again. All three pirates smiled and waved at the audience. Lord Zalgo was nowhere to be seen.

Before the other creeps knew it, the three pirates started singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: I Believe in Father ZalgoMas<strong>

**Parodies: I Believe in Father Christmas**

**sung by: Candle Cove Crew**

**Horrible Horace**

They said there'll be snow at Zalgomas  
>They said there'll be peace on Earth<br>But instead it just kept on raining  
>A veil of tears for the demon's birth<br>I remember one Zalgomas morning  
>A winters light and a distant choir<br>And the peal of a bell and that Zalgomas tree smell  
>And their eyes full of tinsel and fire<p>

**Pirate Percy**

They sold me a dream of Zalgomas  
>They sold me a silent night<br>And they told me a scary story  
>'till I believed in the israelite<br>And I believed in father Zalgomas  
>And I looked at the sky with excited eyes<br>'till I woke with a yawn in the first sight of dusk  
>And I saw him and through his disguise<p>

**Skin Taker**

I wish you a hopeful Zalgomas  
>I wish you a brave new year<br>All anguish pain and sadness  
>Leave your heart and let your road be clear<br>They said there'll be snow at Zalgomas  
>They said there'll be peace on Earth<br>Hallelujah Malone, be it Heaven or Hell  
>The Zalgomas you get you deserve<p>

* * *

><p>Widemouth was left in shock.<p>

"Never heard that song before," Mr. Widemouth stated. **(3)**

"What was that," Eyeless Jack commented.

"I give it three 'Wa-hos'," Pinkamena cheered. She quickly got off her seat.

"Wa-ho, wa-ho, wa-ho," the Earth pony chanted jumping up and down.

"And one 'woa' for good measure," she continued.

"Woa," she finished. **(4)**

Pikachu shook his head.

"Pikachu," BRVR sighed. _'I rather be watching Pikachu Doll Z'._

BRVR stood up as he walked away from the area.

The sun was now setting, as every creep began to walk home.

"Eh, Joking Kat would have hated that play," Laughing Jack commented.

"Hey Jack, I was thinking we could watch Nightmare Before Christmas, just for old time sakes," Isaac said.

"Let's go," Will smirked.

Will may hate Laughing Jack, but he couldn't resist one of his favorite childhood movies.

Two hours later, the creeps were sleeping away.

Then in the distance a blood red sleigh was being glided in by 8 little pegasi. Each of the pegasi had black fur and wings. Their manes were spiked and grey. Or was it gray?

They continued to carry the sleigh towards PastaVille. Santa Claws was controlling the pegasi as he yanked on the rope.

Santa Claws was still jolly like the real 'Santa'. This time however, his face was completely light blue from the cold. His beard was grayer then ever, as some of his grey hair was sloppy and fell out from the red hat.

"Ho ho ho," Santa Claws laughed evilly.

He then landed the sleigh in the snow, in front of the carnival of innocents. He climbed out of his sleigh with his ladder.

He set up his ladder on the side of Laughing Jack's house, before climbing up the ladder. Santa Claws smirked as he had 2 red gift boxes in his hand. **(5)**

Santa Claws then reached the roof, before jumping down the chimney.

Santa Claws soon was inside the house. He walked down the hall, before coming across Ghost Sally's room.

"Here you go, little girl," he whispered.

He smiled before placing a small red present on the ground next to her bed.

He silently walked back into the hallway, and entered Laughing Jack's room, before placing down the next gift.

Santa Claws rushed back to the chimney and with one touch to his nose, he went back up. He climbed back down off the roof, before getting into the sleigh.

"I'd kill the Grossman brothers, but Lord Zalgo won't allow it," Santa Claws sighed.

Then in a flash, the pegasi flew the sleigh into the sky. The kept flying until they landed in front of the apartment complex.

Santa Claws got out of his sleigh, before grabbing 3 presents wrapped in red wrapping paper. He walked up to the front door, before entering the apartments.

He then rushed through out the apartments, siting down the presents next to Jane the killer, Kobryn and Ms. P's door. Jeff the Killer didn't get a present, as Santa Claws was on his way out.

"Another victim saved due to Zalgo's rules," Santa Claws sighed as he exited the building.

He climbed back in his sleigh, and smiled.

"Oh well, at least I don't have that many customers tonight I guess," Santa Claws stated.

He looked around and saw the Sandwich King restaurant right across the street. He smirked reaching in his bag and pulling out 2 big boxes.

Santa Claws then walked up to Sandwich King. He left the big presents at the door, before rushing back towards his sleigh. The pegasi then dashed away, until reaching the puppet stage. They landed in front of it, as Santa Claws pulled out 3 small red boxes.

"They will definitely love this," Santa Claws stated.

He climbed out of his sleigh and placed the presents on the puppet stage.

Then Santa Claws transported to one last place. He frowned as he flew over 'New Hill Zone'.

"Those two are going to be trouble," Santa Claws huffed.

Soon, the sleigh landed in Slenderman's new woods. It was parked in front of the cabin, as Santa Claws took out a small red box.

He took the gift and lied it on the porch.

After his work was done, he rode his sleigh into the night sky. As he flew back home, he waved down at PastaVille.

"Merry Zalgomas to all, and to all a good fright," Santa Claws shouted before leaving the area.

* * *

><p>The next day, some creeps woke up to a surprise!<p>

The pirates of Candle Cove saw their gifts on the puppet stage. They rushed on the stage and teared open their presents.

Each puppet got a whole box of clothes.

"Aye mateys, these be perfect for future plays," Pirate Percy stated.

Horrible Horace took out a suit that once belonged to 'The puppet' from Freddy Fazebear's dinner.

"Why does this look familiar," Horace asked.

Meanwhile at Laughing Jack's house, the four slowly woke up. Sally stepped off her bed and saw the red Zalgomas present.

She smiled as she got on her knees and began to open the present. She then had a frown when she pulled out plush dolls of the Flim Flam brothers.

"Worst villains ever," Sally sighed.

Laughing Jack woke up from his bed and opened his present. It was an HD collection movie set of Tim Burton movies. He smiled, before placing them on his self.

Jack then walked over to Ghost Sally, and saw that she had the Flim Flam brothers plush dolls.

"Just why," Sally cried.

"Hey, they do have catchy songs," Laughing Jack stated.

"Yeah, but that's all they got," Ghost Sally sighed.

Isaac Grossman walked past the room, while saying,"Did you know their songs are parodying 'The Music man', the song 'Ya got trouble'."

Laughing Jack smiled at Isaac.

"So you're now a brony, too," Jack beamed.

"Heck no, you just had the volume so loud, I made the connection while over hearing the darn songs," Isaac sighed leaving. **(6)**

At the Sandwich King, Pinkamena yawned before stretching. Grim was sitting in a seat, with his present already opened. The cannibal had some fancy silverware and kitchen equipment in his hands.

The earth pony stood up and saw her present.

Pinkamena sighed as she walked over to it.

"How am I on the nice list? I killed my crush," Pinkamena sighed as she looked at it.

She then gasped at the name on the box. It wasn't signed from Santa Claws, but it was from Princess Twilight; Santa Claws was only delivering it to her.

Pinkamena ripped open the present with her mouth, causing the wrapping paper to scatter all across the floor. She then let out a loud gasp at the gift from the princess of friendship.

It was a replica of the element of loyalty's necklace. It was only made of plastic, because they gave the real ones to the tree of harmony. Pinkamena smiled a bit while crying as she remembered Rainbow Dash. She placed the element of loyalty on her neck, before walking over to Grim.

Next inside the apartments, Jeff sighed as he didn't see a gift for him. Jane stuck her tongue out at the teenager, as she opened up her present.

Jane the killer's Zalgomas gift was pink Nintendo 3DS. It came with Super Smash Brothers 4 and Pokemon Alpha Sapphire.

"Yes, in your face," Jane gloated.

Upstairs, Ms. P and Kobryn Eagle opened their presents. They both got books.

Kobryn Jumping Eagle's book was the Holy Mormon, first copy made in English."Nice, best gift ever," Kobryn sarcastically said.

Ms. P got the latest book made by J.K. Rowling. She smiled at the book.

Lastly, inside Slenderman's forest, Ticci Toby opened the cabin door and gasped at the sight of his Zalgomas present.

He picked it up, before opening it.

Inside the box was a doll made of straw. Ticci Toby looked at the tag and read the name, "Robert."

The doll seemed to look at Ticci Toby, before saying,"Hi, I'm Robert! Want to play?" **(7)**

"Ye-yes," Ticci Toby replied.

He went back into the cabin, before slamming the door behind him.

Inside Ticci Toby showed the doll Robert to Slenderman, Proxy Charley and Proxy Kate.

He then took Robert to his small room, and threw in on the bed. Ticci Toby the left the room, with Robert lying on the bed.

The doll Robert then stood up on his own and grinned looking at the door frame.

"I am going to finish the proxies off," Robert whispered.

Robert turned his head and saw the Spike plush doll, which Sally gave Toby.

"What are you looking at," Robert grunted at it.

* * *

><p><strong>ZalGhoul- Hope you liked it! Next Tuesday, Doug wants us to introduce Laughing Jack's girlfriend along with 2 other pastas, and Suicide Mouse, to keep it fresh. Now how that clown has a girl, I'll never know. Anyway, Merry Christmas, happy birthday, or whatever. What's important is that it's Zalgomas. I hope Doug didn't give away one of creepypasta death battles that he'll use in 2015 in this chapter.<strong>

**Duperghoul- WHAT? Robert the Doll VS Proxy Ticci Toby for Creepypasta death battle 3? NOPE! **

**Santa Claws - Mr. Creepypasta (Famous YouTuber who reads creepypasta)**

**Robert the doll- Brad Dourif (Current voice of Child's Play Chucky)**

**References-**

**1) Nervouscited, Pinkie Pie invented the word at the beginning of Equestria girls.**

**2) Quick thought on Creepypasta death battles, which doesn't side in with this series, is that on the 2nd season, BRVR and Lonliness fought to the death.**

**3) Just a little in joke, because I just now heard of the song on the radio last week, so I decided to use it. **

**4) quote from MLP:FiM season 4, episode 21, Testing testing 1,2, 3. Side note, I learn by talking to my brother Matt and my dad about History, because it's y favorite subject. I also take some knowledge and sublimity write it in a fanfic, so I remember it. Like how I did a chapter on racing while trying to learn how to drive. For math, I suck at it, so I just wing it. **

**5) YES! In the original stories of Santa Clause, he never landed on roofs, he would land his sleigh before climbing up a ladder. (EX. in 'Night before Christmas'- 'When out on the lawn, rose such a clatter', that sentence meant Santa climbs a latter)**

**6) Yeah, search up 'Music Man: Ya Got Trouble', you'll see that Flim Flam parodies their songs off of it! (EX. the chanting cider and tonic, replaces trouble) I know this because my uncle made the connection the same way Isaac Grossman did. It was embarrassing, because now my entire family knows I watch My Little Pony. **

**7) parodies the doll Chucky's InFamous one liner.**


	9. Party of Clown

**Duperghoul- Alright, time for an OC, along with 2 creeps to join Laughing Jack's madness!**

**ZalGhoul- Gezz, this fanfiction is completely about Laughing Jack!**

**Duperghoul- I'm trying to focs on other Creeps, but he has the most story. OK, now let's have PureHope125 join us for romance on Laughing Jack's part.**

**ZalGhoul- But you hate the romance genre?**

**Duperghoul- Oh grow up! Maybe if I keep reading and writing for it, maybe I'll get into it.**

* * *

><p>Pasta With the Creeps<p>

_EPISODE 09: Party of Clown_

It was midnight on New Years Eve, Laughing Jack was tossing and turning as tried to fall asleep.

"I miss my girl," he whispered.

The clown got up from his bed and walked over to the window. He looked into the night sky and saw the full moon. All the snow from Zalgomas has now been melted.

He couldn't believe he missed her birthday last week, which is on Christmas day. His birthday was also on the same day! _Yes, SnuffBomb has confirmed this._

"I'm coming for you, Joking Kat," Laughing Jack cried.

In the hallway, Isaac and Will were talking to each other.

"Want to play the Midnight Game," Will joked.

"Not now brother, Laughing Jack is thinking about interacting with a human," Isaac replied.

"That's his problem," Will shrugged.

Laughing Jack then rushed past the two.

"Where the heck are you going this late," Isaac shouted.

"To get my girlfriend," Laughing Jack replied back, without looking at them.

The clown slammed the door on his way out.

He then rushed out of town, and walked all the way to the 'United State of Living'.

* * *

><p>Laughing Jack was soon walking down 'America Street' in the State. As he was walking in the night, he saw Slenderman leading Ticci Toby to a random small house.<p>

The Slenderman had the Robert doll in his hands. Ticci Toby sighed as Slenderman lied the doll on the porch.

"It's for the best," Ticci Toby whispered as the two jumped into the bushes.

Then the door opened and revealed two young boys. The short one with more facial hair grabbed the doll of the ground and shown it to his younger, but taller brother.

Robert Doll smiled at the two brothers.

"Hi, I'm Robert. Want to play," the doll said.

They shrugged, before taking Robert into their home.

As the two humans walked back inside, Ticci Toby and Slenderman jumped back out of the bushes.

"Now they have the curse," Ticci Toby huffed.

Slenderman nodded, as he lead the way back to PastaVille.

Laughing Jack shrugged at this action, not like it'll come back and make the two regret giving Robert to the two humans.

The clown then looked up and saw a sign that read, "London Street". Laughing Jack smiled before rushing down the street.

Inside a house, a short girl, at the age of 15, had 2 tabs open on her computer. She was reading 'Pasta With The Creeps', while writing her own fanfiction.

She had green eyes with brown hair with a touch of blonde. She was wearing a red clown outfit while reading this sentence, and you can bet she's blushing while reading this chapter.

The girl also had blood on her palms while she typed. Behind her was a pile of corpses. Each victim either had a shirt that had the Microsoft logo, or the design of the PlayStation 4 controller.

Next to the gamers dead bodies, there was another pile of dead girls, and one boy. Each of them wore a Twilight shirt, either Team Edward or Team Jacob. It seemed like this pile had the most stab wounds on them.

"Now, the idiots can't fight over which one is better! Shesh, it was the same thing, so their arguments was becoming a pain in the -," the girl started.

"Butt," she asked turning her head when she heard a knock on the door.

She quickly got up from her computer and walked over to the door. She then let out a scream of joy when she saw Laughing Jack. She jumped up and down, and began to cheer like crazy.

Laughing Jack smiled as the girl kept up this nonsense. The girl picked up her new Sunset Shimmer doll and threw it in the air, before catching it again.

During this fangasim, she picked up a PlayStation fan boy's dead body before slapping his dead checks silly.

She then was screaming out of joy as she rapidly jumped on her bed over and over again. The bed's spring broke, making the mattress fall to the ground.

The madness went on for five minutes, until she finally passed out.

Laughing Jack smiled at her body, before noticing the dead bodies.

"Well, I count that as an act of a Creep," Jack said pointing.

Laughing Jack went over to her body, and lifted it over his shoulders, before walking back to PastaVille.

* * *

><p>The next day, inside the apartment building, Jeff quickly sprung up from his bed. He furiously looked around his room, before letting out a sigh.<p>

"Jane, why don't you love me," he sighed.

"Because you are a grand killer," Jane shouted from the other room.

Jeff got up from the bed, felling depressed. He then remembered that at midnight, it would strike the new year.

"I should play the midnight game tonight," Jeff thought.

Jeff then laughed at that statement.

"Nah, no one has survived the midnight man."

"Shouldn't you be with Laughing Jack, and leave me alone," Jane shouted through the walls.

Jeff waved that off.

"Of course not, we're just friends. We even had a friendly battle to the death in October 2014. Besides Laughing Jack has a girlfriend," Jeff replied.

"Hey, what If I sing the 'witchdoctor' song, then will you love me," Jeff shouted through his bedroom walls.

"Heck no," Jane finished.

Jeff sighed as he punched the wall. Then he held his head up when he heard a knock on the door.

Jeff quickly answered the door and beamed a huge glare once he saw who was in the door frame.

It was his brother, Lui.

"Hey, man," Lui sighed.

"Look man, I am completely sorry. I went crazy that night, but I'm happy you are here now," Jeff said.

"Hey, it's OK. Your mind was still trying to adjust after you got burned," Lui replied.

Jeff smiled at his brother, receiving a smile back.

"Well, come on it! I have this awesome show about ponies I want to show you," Jeff said, as Lui walked inside the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Laughing Jack and the girl stood in front of Jack's house. They gave each other a quick kiss, before Laughing Jack rapidly knocked on the door.<p>

Ghost Sally opened the door and smiled at the new girl.

"Hello Sally, I am Joking Kat," she said.

Joking Kat kneeled down at eye level with the ghost, before Sally let out a gasp.

"Wait, Laughing Jack, we're not allowed to interact with humans," Ghost Sally stated in shock.

"It's OK, because she writes herself as a creepypasta in her fanfictions," Laughing Jack assured.

Ghost Sally went back inside the house, as the Grossman brothers ran up to the door frame.

"Are you crazy? Lord Zalgo would never buy that," Will said.

"Then where is our lord, now," Laughing Jack smirked.

"He's got a point. Zalgo would have stopped him by now," Isaac added.

Laughing Jack patted Joking Kat's head as she stood up.

"So, this is Joking Kat, my girlfriend," Laughing Jack smiled.

"But, she's 15, and you are now 18 in creepypasta years," Will Grossman barked.

The two lovers shrugged at that statement.

"There's no age in love. We're been going out since I was 17 in creepy years, and she was 14 in human years," Laughing Jack stated.

"Beside _some _people ship Fluttershy and Discord, despite her being 17, and Discord being over 1000 years old," Joking Kat added. **(1) **

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I just don't ship you guys," Will sighed.

"Hey, me and Laughing Jack is a better love story than Twilight, and you know it," Joking Kat sassed.

Suddenly the four turned their heads when they heard 2 new voices. In the distance they saw Mr. Teeth and Laughing Jill.

Mr. Teeth turned his head to the right and pointed to a dentist office.

"Do you think I can become this village's dentist," Mr. Teeth asked.

"Maybe," Laughing Jill replied.

Mr. Teeth just sighed afterwards.

"There I was, causing havoc in Nebraska, because why the heck not. Then Lord Zalgo comes up to me and told me about PastaVille. I tried saying 'no', but he forced me to come," Mr. Teeth sighed.

"Oh no," Will said as he saw the two creeps.

Isaac was star struck when as he saw Laughing Jill walk towards them. Hearts replaced Isaac's eyes as he seemed to be floating as he saw Laughing Jill. Then Will smacked his brother, causing Isaac to snap out of it.

Isaac shook his head hard, before saying, "Come on, let's go."

Isaac and Will than walked over to the Carnival of Innocents, that was almost complete.

Then Mr. Teeth and Laughing Jill ran up to Joking Kat and Laughing Jack. Laughing Jack smirked at Laughing Jill, as Joking Kat looked confused as she saw Mr. Teeth.

"I know Laughing Jill, but who are you," she asked pointing to Mr. Teeth.

Mr. Teeth looked down at her.

"Why, I'm Mr. Teeth," he stated.

"Um.. still confused," Joking Kat.

"I'm a new creepypasta, my story was made in November 2014. In my story it was the year 1989, when I was a murderer."

"Oh, now I get it," Joking Kat said.

She turns to the computer screen. "I still have no idea," she whispers.

The four creeps began to chat and share some stories. Joking Kat felt a little uncomfortable around Laughing Jill.

Pinkamena sighed and looked at the ground as she witnessed the 4 Creeps having fun. Joking Kat stopped laughing, when she noticed the earth pony. She smiled as she ran up to it.

"Oh my gosh, ponies are real," Joking Kat shouted, before fan girling again.

"Do you know where I can find Rainbow Dash," Joking Kat asked the pink pony.

This caused Pinkamena Diane Pie to wail out tears. Then Joking Kat frowned when she noticed Pinkamena was crying.

"What's the matter, Pinkie," Joking Kat said as she started to pet her mane.

"Had a bad day," Pinkamena started.

Pinkamena then started to gallop all around the four creeps. She started to monologue to them while she kept circling around them. She kept her head up and didn't look at the clowns during her sudden speech.

"It's demonstrated, that even the sanest man alive can fall into lucany! All it takes is one bad day!" She stops and sends a glare at Mr. Teeth, before continuing.

"That's how far the world is from where I am. Just one bad day. You had a bad day once. Am I right? I know I am." She stops and frowns at Laughing Jill. She then continued.

"You had a bad day, and everything changed! Why else would you dress up as a stinking clown?" She sends a quick glare at Laughing Jack, before she continues to circle around.

"You had a bad day, and it drove you as crazy as everybody else! Only you won't admit it!" Pinkamena finally stops and glares at Joking Kat.

The earth pony stopped walking and looked at the ground. Tears were now falling to the ground.

"You have to keep pretending that life makes sense. That there's some point to all this struggling. Gosh, you make me want to puke!" **(2)**

"I had a bad day, too. Jack, you should know the felling of killing a special pony, or body, that you were close to! Only difference is that Isaac is fine in PastaVille, for some reason, when my little Dashie is never coming back," Pinkamena cried.

As Pinkamena mourned over her loss, the four creeps slowly began to walk away. Laughing Jack led them back to the carnival of innocents.

Joking Kat sighed as she looked back at the once party pony.

"I think I'm scared of Pinkie, now," Joking Kat sighed.

"It'll be OK, babe," Laughing Jack smiled.

Laughing Jack opened the gate into the carnival.

Mr. Teeth shrugged looking at the carnival. He wasn't impressed at all.

Laughing Jill smiled as she saw that the carnivals rides were full operational.

Joking Kat gasped at the scenery.

"You remodeled the carnival... just for me," she blushed.

"Thanks right," Laughing Jack replied.

The two quickly ran off to play some carnival games. First they went up to the ball toss.

Joking Kat picked up three tennis balls, before she threw one at the target.

The goal was to throw a ball inside a cardboard cut out of IT's Pennywise's open mouth.

The first ball she threw bumped off the nose, while the second ball she threw was a little below the target mouth.

"You can do it. Now throw the ball at the crappy clown from 'IT'," Laughing Jack said patting her shoulder.

Joking Kat grinned as she pulled her arm back and threw the last tennis ball hard.

The ball successfully landed in Pennywise's mouth.

Joking Kat cheered at her victory, as Laughing Jack was happy for her.

The Grossman brothers sighed seeing them.

Will stood up to the clowns.

"Tell me again, why you two are going out," Will asked.

"I shall tell you, in this song I found," Laughing Jack grinned.

"Please don't," Will grunted.

It was to late as the beat started up as Laughing Jack began to sing. Joking Kat started the choreography, which seemed to take a few weeks to practice together. Laughing Jill smiled seeing the two dance and sing.

"This is for you girl," Laughing Jack said to Joking Kat, before starting the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Always and Forever<strong>

**originally by: Heatwave**

**sung by: Laughing Jack**

_(Kat started dancing all around the carnival as Jack was singing)_

Always and forever, each moment with you  
>Is just like a dream to met that somehow came true<br>And I know tomorrow will still be the same  
>'Cause we've got a life of love that won't ever change and<br>_(Jack started to do a little jazz dance with Kat next to the roller coaster) _

Everyday, love me your own special way  
>Melt all my heart away with a smile<br>Take time to tell me, you really care  
>And we'll share tomorrow, together<br>I'll always love you forever, forever  
><em>(Kat was in the dunk-em booth, as Jack was missing the shots on purpose)<em>  
>There'll always be sunshine when I look at you<br>It's something I can't explain just the things that you do  
>And if you get lonely, phone me and take<br>A second to give to me that magic you make and  
><em>(Kat then runs up to Jack, and the two do a little dance together)<em>  
>Everyday, love me your own special way<br>Melt all my heart away with a smile  
>Take time to tell me, you really care<br>And we'll share tomorrow, together  
>I'll always love you ever, ever<p>

_(Jack placed Kat on the Ferris Wheel, and sent her in the air, as he continued dancing to the next verse)_  
>Always forever love you<br>Always forever love you  
>Always forever love you<br>Always forever love you

_(As the cart reached the sky, Kat jumped out as Jack caught her, and made her land safely.)_  
>(They locked in arms, before doing the tango to the last verse)<br>Always forever love you  
>I said forever, ever love you<br>Love you forever, ever  
>Always forever love you, you<br>Forever

* * *

><p>After the song, Joking Kat and Laughing Jack blushed at each other.<p>

"Come on, let me give you the tour of the village," Laughing Jack said.

"I'd love that," Joking Kat nodded.

So Laughing Jack led his girlfriend around the village.

The Grossman brothers grunted as the two lovers left the scene.

"They disgust me," Will grunted.

Laughing Jill smiled at the boys.

"I think they are great together! Did you expect something between Jeff instead," Laughing Jill asked.

"It's not that, it's just -," Will stated.

"What," Mr. Teeth asked as he walked towards them.

"Nothing," Will huffed, before walking away.

Isaac looked kind of jealous, too.

"It just doesn't seem right," Isaac said, after his brother left.

Laughing Jill and Mr. Teeth walked up to the boy.

"Now, what makes you say that," Laughing Jill said.

Isaac sighed looking at the ground. A tear drop fell to the ground, before he looked up at Jill. This time Isaac looked angry.

"Just how come when I got a girl, Laughing Jack supposedly killed me over it," Isaac yelled.

Laughing Jill and Mr. Teeth looked confused.

"Then why are you here now, if you are already dead," Mr. Teeth asked.

"I don't know, some act of Zalgo! What's important is that Laughing Jack is a hypocrite, and you know it," Isaac shouted.

"Or, someone's jealous," Jill laughed.

"I'm not jealous," Isaac Grossman yelled, before stomping off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Joking Kat and Laughing Kat continued their tour of the villaige.<p>

They came across the town square, where Joking Kate saw a bunch of creeps.

She couldn't believe her eyes. In all of her dreams, she actually didn't think that creepypastas were real.

"All this time, I thought that Creepypastas were fake," Joking Kat shouted.

All the creeps in the town square gasped at that statement. Some mumbled the words, "A human!"

Then there was Eyeless Jack. He stopped in his tracks and looked around, before turning his head to Joking Kat.

"Watch your language, young lady! Us creeps are real, why else would girls blame their actions on Slenderman after stabbing soeone" Eyeless Jack asked pointing at her.

"Can you blame her, she's new," Laughing Jack assured. **(3)**

"Who is she anyway," Eyeless Jack asked.

"Joking Kat, my girlfriend" Jack announced.

"She sounds ugly."

"Hey, I'm still developing my body, I'm only 15," Joking Kat stated.

"She's cute, what would you know, you're blind," Laughing Jack added.

Eyeless Jack walked up to the laughing one. The two Jack's were now in each others face.

"Are we going to has to settle this in a Death Battle," Eyeless asked.

"Pfft," Laughing Jack said pushing Eyeless away.

"We already fought in the 2013 Death Battle, and spoilers, I won," Laughing Jack stated.

Grinny Cat meowed as he walked up to Joking Kat. She smiled, as she kneed down. Joking Kat then began to stroke her left palm down Grinny cat's back.

Grinny started to purr on the hand. Joking Cat giggled as she continued to pet the purple fur.

Mr. Widemouth saw this action, and ran up to the two.

"What's a human doing here? Don't you know Lord Zalgo will punish us for that," Mr. Widemouth stated.

"She's fine, she's a creepypasta also," Laughing Jack started.

"Then, please, explain for us," Mr. Widemouth said crossing his fat arms.

"Gladly. She writes her as a creepypasta in her fanfictions. How she is a creepypasta now, is that she's my girlfriend, and she's a young clown who kills people who have different opinions and argue over it," Laughing Jack explained.

Mr. Widemouth shrugged his shoulders, as Grinny cat walked back over to him.

"I guess so," Widemouth said.

"Come on, girl," Widemouth whispered as he picked up Grinny cat.

The cat hissed at the word 'girl'. Mr. Widemouth still didn't know that he was a boy.

Mr. Widemouth carried the cat away from the area.

"Um, you do you know that Grinny's a -," Joking Kat started to call.

It was to late, as Mr. Widemouth and Grinny was out of sight.

"Boy," Joking Kat sighed as they were out of sight.

Laughing Jack turned to his girl with a smile.

"Come on, it's new years eve, and we're going stay up until midnight, to introduce the new year," Laughing Jack stated.

"That sounds like a great idea," Joking Kat said.

Kat looked around the town square and saw Ms. Pencilneck.

The witch was with Kobryn, practicing some magic. Ms. P waved her palm around, before firing a purple blast at Kobryn.

This caused Kobryn Jumping Eagle to shrink down to the size of a nutcracker. Kobryn muttered some words in a squeaky voice at the witch.

"Why you, when I get back to normal size, I'm going to," Kobryn started in her squeaky voice.

This caused Laughing Jack to cover his girl's ear, blocking out the noise from Kobryn.

As Ms. P used another magic blast on Kobryn, transfering ger to normal size, Laughing Jack removed his arms from Kat's ears.

"And pulverize your skull," Kobryn shouted in her regular voice.

"Glad you didn't her that. No kid should have heard her rage," Laughing Jack whispered as Kobryn stomped off.

"Yeah, don't want the kids reading that," Joking Kat smiled.

Joking Kat smiled at he boyfriend, as Laughing Jack looked confused.

"Wait, who on Earth would want to read about Creeps?"

"Well, mostly people in the United Kingdom. You can ask anyone there if they know the word 'creepypasta' and they'll say yes! It's also read in North America, but just a little percentage does my country read them more," Joking Kat explained.

"I see," Laughing Jack replied.

Suddenly Joking Kat took notice of a small yellow house. Out of curiosity, she quickly ran up to it.

She looked inside the house's window and saw BRVR the Pikachu, who was still watching 'Pikachu Doll Z'.

"What the hay is he watching," Joking Kat asked, trying to get a better view.

Then BRVR turned his head and noticed the girl. The Pikachu hissed, before dashing towards the window, and pulling the blinds over it, blocking Joking Kat's view of the screen.

Joking Kat sighed, as she left BRVR alone.

* * *

><p>Soon on midnight, the two lovers were alone in the carnival of innocents.<p>

Laughing Jack and Joking Kat were sitting in the grass, with Jack holding Kat's held to his chest. Joking Kat let out a soft sigh when he heard his heart beat to the tune of 'Pop goes the weasel'.

They continued to wait for the New Year, when Jack turned to Kat.

"You know what would be funny," Jack started.

"Hm, what?"

"If you shrunk down to a size of a nutcracker, and I had to stop Lord Zalgo to reverse the curse," Jack explained.

"I think that would make a funny mini fanfiction," Kat replied, smiling wide. **(4)**

As the full moon reached the peak in the sky, the two knew it was now 2015. Jack kissed Kat's forehead.

"Love ya, girl," Laughing Jack whispered.

"I love you, too," Joking Kat blushed.

Then as Laughing Jack stood up and helped his girl off her feet, they locked in their eyes with each other. Both of their cheeks were blushing bright red.

Then the two lovers started to spring into a song.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Can you fell the love tonight<strong>

**from: The Lion King (1999) **

**Sung by: Joking Kat and Laughing Jack**

**Laughing Jack**

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world for once in perfect harmony

With all its living things

**Joking Kat**

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

**BOTH**

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

**Laughing Jack**

It's enough for this restless wanderer

**Joking Kat**

Just to be with you

* * *

><p>They then hugged each other blissfully, before walking back home.<p>

A few minutes later, Joking Kat was one Laughing Jack's bed, cuddling with the clown.

She yawned, as she closed her eyes. She almost a sleep, when she suddenly heard a thumb, waking her up. She jumped out of bed and saw that the Lord was in the roo. Kat looked back at the bed, and saw that her boyfriend was fast a sleep.

Joking Kat turned her attention back to Zalgo. She was trembling with fear, and her skin has gone completely pale.

"So, you're the new Creep everyone is talking about! Well, are you," the lord shouted.

"Um.. yes," Joking Kat whispered in fear.

"I want to see were this so called 'relationship' goes. So, I shall allow you to stay with Laughing Jack," Zalgo shouted.

"Oh thank Zalgo," Joking Kat sighed of relief.

Zalgo then stomped up to her, and looked down at Kat, making her fall flat to the floor on her butt.

"You can't kill anyone, and you can't interact with any humans! That means, if you are planning on going back home to your family, you can forget about that! PastaVille is your home now, and once you break one of my rules, I'm going to rather torture you, and take my time with you," Zalgo warned.

"Ye-yes sir," Joking Kat stuttered as she got back on her feet.

"Good."

Then the mighty Lord quickly disappeared in some black mist, leaving her scared stiff.

Joking Kat's face remained pale, as she climbed back into bed with Laughing Jack.

_NEXT WEEK: part 2 of the Pasta Vision saga_

_The 3 pirates of Candle Cove were up on their stage, with the entire town watching another play. They had a giant television screen behind them on the stage._

_Lonliness was wagging his tail at the play, as BRVR was snoring away..._

* * *

><p><strong>Duperghoul- Info on Joking Kat; short girl dressed in a clown suit, no hat. Her skin is also fully pale. So, now we have 3 clowns in this crazy village! Who knows what Creep I'll place in this story. Now we have the British Laughing Jack and Jill, don't worry about the relationship, they are going to be more of a sibling rivalry instead.<strong>

**Added in Laughing Jill, after reading 'Creeepypasta love' fanfic by blazing burning heat.**

**I added Mr. Teeth, after I heard the story 'Mr. Toothy' from Mr. Creepypasta. I tried searching for Mr. Toothy, but due to a typo, I found Mr. Teeth.**

**Lui was added in at the last second, because I thought, if I had the Grossman brothers for Laughing Jack, Jeff the Killer needed his brother. I would know, that life isn't complete without your brother by your side.**

**Joking Kat, an OC based on PureHope125**

**Brother Lui: Lawrence Simpson "Masakox" (voice actor from Team Four Star)**

**Laughing Jill: Emma Watson (Heroine in Harry Potter movies)**

**Mr. Teeth: J.S. Gilbert (Needles Kane/Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal)**

**Here's some references/facts that you might not have got**

**1) Discord is over 1000 years old, but they still ship him with Fluttershy. Here's my theory on why the mane 6 is 17-19... In Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer is a Senior in high school. The mane 6 are in the same grade, so that made my theory confirmed. What do YOU think? Oh, and I don't ship it.**

**2) Pinkamena stole the Joker's dialogue from 'The Killing Joke', a spin-off Batman comic. She still has a point though. **

**3) From a classic 'anime' Ultimate Muscle. Kid says that wrestling is fake. **

**4) New story shout out from PureHope125, called 'The Nutcracker Clown'**


	10. Pasta Vision: Return of Candle Cove

**Duperghoul- I figured out how to write for the Grossman brothers! All I had to do was imagine that my brother Matt and I were the Grossmans! With that in mind, let's read on my (Will) real thoughts. That is all, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Pasta Vision: 24_

_EPISODE 10: Candle Cove's Return_

One morning, Ghost Sally lied on her bed. She was watching Discovery Family.

Ghost Sally stood up when she saw that Littlest Pet Shop was coming up next. She then thought to herself. It was either this or the crap on Nickelodeon.

She sighed, before lying back down. Sally decided to give the show a chance. She was in for a surprise, as Discovery Family showed the series finale.

Instead of starting up cheerfully, it showed Blythe, the main human girl, in a coma.

Blythe lied on the hospital bed with her dad by her side. The show then revealed flashbacks to what really happened to Blythe's pets.

* * *

><p><em>EXPORT FROM: Blythe's Coma, by HouseCity101 on fanfiction. net<em>

_(Duper says: See? I don't hate Littlest Pet Shop, it's just not my style, OK?)_

_Blythe didn't survive the dumbwaiter incident. (Duper says: Happened before she moved into the pet shop)_

_Instead, she fell unconscious on the floor with her head bruised up. The girl weakly opened her eyes before finally closing them. The store manager and her dad heard the noise and sees Blythe on the floor. _

_(Duper say: Alright, what kind of name is Blythe!? *searches* It means happy or carefree) _

_The finale kept showing how each pet actually died in the past, before appearing in Blythe's dream resembling each of her traits. _

_Then Blythe woke up one day, strapped to a machine with her dad by her side._

_"Am I going to die," Blythe chocked out._

_"Yes," her dad sighed._

_Fanfic END (For spoiler reasons)_

* * *

><p>Ghost Sally quickly stood up from her bed and seemed to float over to her television.<p>

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope," Sally chanted as she changed the channel.

She kept on flipping through the channels as she held down the button on her TV.

She then randomly let go of the button, and let out a sigh of relief. The ghost looked at her television screen and gasped.

The channel was on Nickelodeon, and Happy Appy was on. He seemed to wink at the ghost.

"Hey kids, today we are going to learn how to survive a terrorist attack on the building you're inside," Happy Appy proclaimed.

Ghost Sally gasped as she quickly turned the television off.

She seemed to be crying.

"Nickelodeon is that cold, that they'll do a cartoon on 'nine-eleven'," Sally cried.

In the room across from hers, Joking Kat and Laughing Jack woke up and heard Sally's cry. The two rushed into Ghost Sally's bedroom.

Joking Kat placed a hand on Sally's shoulder.

"It'll be OK," she whispered.

Ghost Sally whipped away a few tears.

"It will," Sally sniffed.

"Right, things could be worse. Like you could have watched an episode of Gumball, were all they are doing is crying," Joking Kat smiled. **(1)**

Sally smiled at Joking Kat. The Ghost stopped crying and let out a small smirk.

"I just have a little song for Nickelodeon," Ghost Sally stated.

Laughing Jack and Joking Kat closed their mouths and gave her their attention.

"Go ahead and share it," Laughing Jack motioned.

Then Ghost Sally sang a little original song that she came up with in 2 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Jingle: "Stop Nick!"<strong>

**Sung by: Ghost Sally**

If you want to lose your brain watch Nick, Nick, Nick,  
>It's very idiotic and it just sucks, sucks, sucks<br>We need to cancel it very quick, quick, quick, quick  
>Stop Nick!<p>

* * *

><p>After Sally's Song, Laughing Jack smiled at the ghost.<p>

"Nice one! Man it would be great to see Nickelodeon go up against Cartoon Network in a rap battle," Laughing Jack laughed.

"Yeah, that would be great," Ghost Sally replied.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I checked Duperghoul's fanfiction, and he already made that. I didn't read it, but I automatically say that the Hub, or Discovery Family, won the battle," Joking Kat stated.

Laughing Jack shrugged, before saying, "Cartoon Network just isn't the same ever since 'CN real', happened."

Joking Kat nodded in agreement.

Will and Isaac over heard them, so the brothers entered the room. Will looked annoyed, as Isaac was happy.

"Talking about horrible TV, huh? All of you are wrong on the worst channel," Isaac started.

"The worst cartoon channel is Disney channel. Me and Isaac only used to watch 'Zack and Cody' on it, but that was a sitcom, not a real cartoon," Will continued.

Joking Kat turned to the Grossman brothers.

"The only thing Disney has is 'Gravity Falls', I think," Joking Kat said.

"Pft, that rip-off of 'Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy', no thanks," Will shouted.

Ghost Sally smiled at them, and decided to chime in her opinion.

"Disney should just stick to movies," Sally whispered.

Will rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Just as long as it's not 'Frozen'," Will huffed.

Isaac smiled at his brother. He then bumped him on his shoulder.

"Come on, I haven't watched it, but it can't be that bad," Isaac smiled.

Will pushed his brother away a little.

"It's not the movie I hate. It's the freaking songs, I despise! Those songs brother, Disney won't stop advertising them, and kids never stop singing them! I swear I never want to see a single snowflake ever again," Will confessed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, BRVR was watching 'Pikachu Doll Z'. He chuckled at it, before he heard a knock on his left window.<p>

The Pikachu grunted as he stood up and walked over to the window. He peeked out and saw the Eevee, Lonlinees, alive again. Lonliness smiled at BRVR, as the Pikachu walked over to the door.

Pikachu opened the door and motioned the Eevee towards him. Lonliness smiled and kept his tail up as he entered the small house. BRVR closed the door behind them.

"Vee," Loniness called as he sat down in front of the small TV. _'Come on, let's watch.'_

"Pika," BRVR sighed, as he sat down next to Eevee. _'Fine.'_

The two Pokemon continued to watch the mysterious show.

"Vee, Vee," the Eevee asked. _'Are there any other Pokemon here?'_

"Pika-pi," The Pikachu shrugged. '_Probably not'_

"Pi-pi-achu," BRVR sighed. _'It's not the same without others to battle with, and humans to troll.'_

Little did they know, that a depressed looking Pokemon was spying on them.

It was the one and only Lost Silver. He was peeking inside the window at the two. When BRVR turned his head, Lost Silver quickly ducked into the bushes.

Lost Silver then began to hum the original Lavender Town song. He sat in the bushes and started to wait.

A few hours past, and Lost Silver got bored, so he reached in his pocket, pulled out a PokeBall and summoned his Hypno. The Hypno knew it's job, and moved it's pendulum making Lost Silver fall asleep.

Hypno looked into the window and saw BRVR and Lonliness still watching 'Pikachu Doll Z'. Hypno smirked, before magically going back inside his Pokeball.

* * *

><p>Back on Candle Cove's giant puppet stage, the three pirates sighed.<p>

"Everyone is watching their television shows, they forgot about the theater," Pirate Percy sighed.

"Remember when we had our own little show on Nickelodeon," Skin Taker asked.

Horrible Horace huffed at that statement. "The producers replaced us with an apple," Horace replied.

"I got it," Skin Taker shouted as he pointed a finger in the sky.

"What," Horace asked.

"We recreate our 'Candle Cove', right here in PastaVille," Skin Taker stated.

Pirate Percy was delighted by that idea.

"How about we put on a play to announce our return," Percy said.

"Great, and I have the perfect pilot," Horace said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Inside the Sandwich King, Grim kneeled down in front of Pinkamena.<p>

"Tell me again what Discord did wrong," Grim asked.

"Made my friends lose their elements, messed up the weather and made it rain chocolate," Pinkamena sighed.

"Not that evil, if you ask me," she finished.

Grim the Cannibal smiled wide at the pink pony.

"What," Pinkamena said.

"Chocolate rain," Grim sang.

"Please don't," Pinkamena whispered shaking her head.

"Chocolate Rain! Some stay dry and others feel the pain!"ie before the sin

Pinkamena looked irritated at the computer screen. "Does this really call for a song," she asked.

"Sorry couldn't resist," Grim chuckled. **(2)**

* * *

><p>Some time later, the three pirates stood in the town square and announced their next show.<p>

"Tired of television, come to our play in five minutes for a different view," Skin Taker shouted.

Jane the Killer saw the three pirates and shrugged.

"Well, I'm bored, why not," Jane said.

Jeff and Ms. P heard her.

Jeff smiled at Jane, making her look disgusted.

"Then I'll go, too," Jeff stated.

Jane grunted as she walked away from the killer.

Lui walked up to Jeff, and patted his brother on the back.

"You'll get her one day, bro," Lui said.

"I know, February is only a few weeks away," Jeff stated.

Lui the brother looked a bit confused.

"What's coming in February," Lui asked.

"You'll see," Ms. Pencilneck winked.

In the Town Square, Joking Kat and Laughing Jack heard the pirates.

"I say we go to their show," Laughing Jack said.

"Yeah."

Ghost Sally looked happy as she looked at the pirates.

"Yeah, I'm done with television, well not totally," Sally whispered.

The Grossman brothers were behind the three.

Isaac turned to Will and asked, "So, are we going to another play?"

"Why not," Will huffed.

* * *

><p>In the air, Tails Doll was floating above and observed the town. He heard about the play, and quickly flew back to New Hill Zone.<p>

On top of New Hill Zone, Sonic. EXE sighed as he looked up in the sky. He then saw Tails Doll flying back.

Sonic grinned as the doll landed in front of him.

"So, what did you see," the hedgehog asked.

"That the three pirates are remaking 'Candle Cove', and having another play in 3 minutes," Tails Doll said.

Sonic. EXE grinned as he looked down on the town.

"I need a way to prove that I am their real lord," Sonic. EXE muttered.

* * *

><p>Back at BRVR's, the two Pokemon got bored. BRVR turned to Lonliness and said, "Pikachu." '<em>What to explore?'<em>

The Eevee shrugged.

So BRVR and Lonliness got up and walked out of the house. They walked past the bushes, without notices Lost Silver.

The two kept on walking and saw Grinny cat. The cat meowed at the two having a huge smile on his face.

Lonliness turned to the Pikachu.

"Eev," Lonliness growled. _'A play?'_

BRVR shook his head 'no', but Lonliness was already walking towards the puppet stage.

A few moments later, various creeps gathered at the puppet stage.

Mr. Widemouth sat on a chair in the front row, before Grinny cat jumped on his lap.

Pinkamena sighed as she walked to the front row and lied in the grass.

Laughing Jack and his group sat in the entire back row.

Lonliness happily went up to Pinkamena and lied next to her. BRVR then quickly took a seat in the grass next to the Eevee.

* * *

><p><em>Play 02: Demise of Candle Cove, Rise of Happy Appy<em>

The curtain opened, with all three pirates standing on the stage.

Percy then said, "Once upon a time, we pirates ruled the Golden Age."

"We had the best television show on Nickelodeon," Percy continued.

"Let us show you how we had fun," Skin Taker finished.

So the three puppets walked around the stage, doing shenanigans.

The pirates were only limited to their imaginations.

Skin Taker walked off the stage to the left. He came back with a realistic manikin doll of young boy.

He then began to take out a knife and stabbed the toy.

Skin Taker threw the doll to the ground before grinning out at the audience.

Joking Kat was on the edge of her seat in deep suspense.

"As you see, our show was on Nickelodeon, but we couldn't even finish our second season."

Skin Taker then took out a caramel apple from his pocket.

He looked totally disgusted even looking at it.

"Nick cancelled us for a show about an apple," Skin Taker said.

"I think I _might _be related to it," Pinkamena commented.

"No, Happy Appy, he's just an apple on a stick. Just be glad his show got cancelled."

Ghost Sally then let out a loud gasp in shock. She could hardly believe her ears.

The three pirates sighed, as Horrible Horace said, "So now Nick is getting worse and worse, without a single care."

* * *

><p>The curtains then closed on the play singling that it was over.<p>

The creeps got up from their seats and mumbled to each other.

BRVR let out a growl, as he used quick attack to get back home. _'That play was more boring then the last one.'_

As Pinkamena was headed home, she stared at the computer screen.

"Hassen Mana is right, hatred is magic!" *****

* * *

><p><em>Next time: There's a reason why Disney should stick to making movies...<em>

**ZalGhoul- Why no Ben?**

**Duperghoul- He's dead, I let him drop from a bell tower, duh! **

**ZalGhoul- What are you talking about? I'm talking about the creepypasta, not your Walking Dead character. **

**Here's some culture refrences**

**1) Quick reference to the fanfic/creepypasta "Gumball: The Greiving"**

**2) Tay Zonday's song 'Chocolate rain song'. Thank you Matt for pointing it out.**

***Mini shout out to my newest fanfiction.**


	11. Pasta Vision: Mouse of the Dead

**ZalGhoul- What's so wrong about Disney? They have **_**some**_** great movies.**

**Duperghoul- Sometimes yes, but they never had any shows I watched, except Zack and Cody. You are about to find out why Disney is the weakest link, but never brought up in conversation. **

**WARNING: Has the most songs, all from Disney of course, even lesser known ones parodied.**

* * *

><p><em>Pasta Vision: 34_

_EPISODE 11: Mouse of the Dead_

One Wednesday night, Jeff the Killer and Lui the Brother looked out their window. They smiled seeing the beautiful full moon about to rise.

Lui turned to his brother saying, "Now?"

Jeff nodded his head 'yes'. "Oh yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Circle of Life by Carmen Twillie<strong>

**Sung by: Jeff the Killer and Lui the Brother**

**choreography: By Creeps in the town square**

From the day we arrive on the planet

_(Mr. Widemouth was playing with Grinny Cat)_

And blinking, step into the sun

_(Grim took out a knife and lowered it to his other arm)_

There's more to see than can ever be seen

_(Ms. P used some magic, making some white blossoms grow)_

More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here

_(Kobryn was on a park bench reading the Bible, when Lonliness ran past her, as he was being chased by BRVR)_

More to find than can ever be found

_(The two Pokeon then tackle Eyeless Jack to the ground)_

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

_(Tails Doll flies around the Rake)_

Keeps great and small on the endless round

_(Tails Doll then flies away, as the Rake leaves the area)_

It's the Circle of Life

_(Then Jane the Killer busted into their room, cutting the song off short)_

* * *

><p>Jane looked aggravated as she stared at the two brothers.<p>

"What the heck are you boys doing," Jane shouted.

"Setting up the mood," Lui shrugged.

"We were just singing a song from our favorite classic Disney movie," Jeff explained.

"Don't ever do that, again," Jane huffed.

"No promises," Jeff said sending a smile her way.

Jane shivered, before slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sonic. EXE was on his Green Hill Zone. He grunted as he was dashing down the hill and towards the town below.<p>

The hedgehog kept on running around PastaVille in rage.

"I need to find a way," Sonic. EXE whispered.

As the hedgehog kept on running, he thought he heard a familiar laugh. He stopped in his tracks and looked around.

Sonic looked all around the time square, but found nobody. He huffed, as he continued to walk.

He then came across a green dumpster. He stopped in front of the dumpster when he saw something glowing from the inside. He grinned as he hopped into the dumpster. A few seconds later, Sonic. EXE popped his head out of the dumpster.

The hedgehog smiled holding his right arm up. He was holding the green Chaos Emerald.

"One down, six to go," Sonic. EXE shouted.

As Sonic. EXE was climbing back out, he slipped and fell back first into the dumpster while screaming.

In the dumpster, Sonic. EXE moaned in disbelief.

"Oh Zalgo, it's everywhere," he cried.

The Rake kept on walking, as it went past the dumpster. It kept on walking until it came across Slender's new woods.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Laughing Jack's house, Will was on his laptop. He smiled at the new website he found. It was CinenaQuestria, and they were streaming 'Shaun of The Dead'.<p>

He had his headphones on while enjoying the movie. He laughed at how Ed and Shaun were digging through the music cd box.

Isaac peeked in the door frame and shrugged at him, before leaving.

Then he laughed hard as Shaun just gave up and broke open the shed door.

At that moment, Ghost Sally, Laughing Jack and Joking Jack walked into Will's room.

They all smiled as they noticed the website. Joking Kat and Ghost Sally at first thought it was Netflix, until they saw the picture of Spike messing with the movie projector on the top of the page.

"Ahem," Laughing Jack coughed.

Will jumped in shock turning to the three.

"How did you guys know," Will sweated.

Joking Kat pointed to his laptop.

"You're headphones weren't plugged in," she laughed.

Will grunted at that comment.

Laughing Jack smiled wide at Will Grossman.

"What's with your face," Will said.

"It looks like you are a brony. That is a brony website, where they stream My Little Pony episodes and podcasts," Laughing Jack explained.

Will gave Jack a death glare.

"I'm only here for the movie! Each Wednesday I can vote on a new movie to watch for free. I don't even open the chat room," Will explained.

"I'm am not a brony," Will shouted, before turning his head back to the laptop.

Laughing Jack and the girls left the room, leaving Will alone.

The two girls sighed while looking back at the room.

Ghost Sally went back in her room. She looked depressed when she her television. She thought of an idea.

Sally turned the TV on and turned it to the Disney Channel. She sighed when she noticed that Disney's entire line up was of sitcoms. What was on Disney now was 'Austin and Ally'.

The two love birds were sitting next to a piano and began to sing a love song.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Not a Love Song<strong>

**From: Austin and Ally**

You're always on my mind  
>I think about you all the time<p>

Um... no  
>Let's not talk about it<br>Drama, we can live without it  
>Catch a wave if we're bored<br>There's a clock we'll ignore  
>Find a way around it<p>

* * *

><p>Joking Kat peaked her head in the room.<p>

"This... this is boring. I've seen Doug make parody songs better," Joking Kat commented.

Sally turned to Joking Kat.

"Does Disney have anything," Sally asked.

Joking Kat tapped her chin.

"Well, there is Disney XD where they show cartoons, but even those are as bad as Nickelodeon's line up."

As Joking Kat left the room, Sally shook her head in disbelief. Sure Nick's shows sucks, but at least they had some cartoons.

Sally turned off her television and walked over to her window. She looked up in the night sky. She smiled as the full moon shined bright in the sky.

Ghost Sally gasped when she saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish," Sally whispered.

So Sally closed her eyes and kneeled down in a prayer position. She thought hard on her wish.

"I wish- I wish that television could be back to the way it was. Back to the classics, I want- I want shows like Mickey Mouse back from the grave," Ghost Sally said.

Ghost Sally sighed as she opened her eyes and stood up.

* * *

><p>Back at the dumpster, Sonic climbed out with the green emerald in his hand. He was also covered head to toe in garbage.<p>

He grumbled some words under his breath. Then a shadow in the form of a humanoid mouse ran past him.

The hedgehog got curious, and followed the shadow to the other side of a library.

Sonic saw Suicide Mouse. The hedgehog gasped as he saw Suicide Mouse pick up the red chaos emerald.

"What's he doing," Sonic said to himself.

Sonic kept an eye on Suicide Mouse. The mouse held the emerald close as he walked up to a small graveyard.

Suicide Mouse stood in front of a row of tombstones, before holding the red chaos emerald in the air. The emerald shinned as the ground under Suicide Mouse started to shake. The mouse did it's iconic laugh, as energy left the emerald and flew to the ground.

Then some of the tombstones started to crack. Suddenly, an arm popped out from the dirt. Suicide Mouse took hold of the arm and pulled up. This caused Donald Duck, but as a zombie, appear before him.

Sonic couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Soon all of Suicide Mouse's friends were revived fro the dead. Even Pete was back as a zombie.

Suicide Mouse then took notice of Sonic. EXE. As the mouse smirked, the hedgehog dashed away from the area.

Suicide Mouse then lead his group of zombies through the town. They kept on walking before coming up to the carnival of innocents.

Laughing Jack saw them from his window, and gasped.

Inside his house, Jack called out.

"Kat, Sally, Grossmans, we have a situation," Laughing Jack shouted down the halls.

This made Joking Kat, Ghost Sally and Isaac Grossman walk up to the clown.

"Follow me, this is bad," Jack said.

So, as Suicide Mouse and his zombies entered the carnival of innocents, Jack took his group towards the carnival.

On their way there, Laughing Jill walked up to them.

"What's going on, guys," Jill asked.

"Suicide Mouse is invading our village," Jack explained.

Sally gasped in shock.

_'My wish did that,' _Sally thought.

So Laughing Jill joined them as they rushed inside the carnival of innocents. They ran all around the carnival, before coming face-to-face with Suicide Mouse and his zombies.

"Why are you do this," Laughing Jack asked.

Suicide Mouse walked up to Jack.

"We're are turning this crappy carnival into a new 'Disney Land'. You see, we were abandoned by Disney, abandoned by -," he explained.

Laughing Jack exchanged glances at each of his friends. Suicide Mouse then ran away, before several of his zombies lunged themselves at the creeps.

Then music started playing in the background. It was 'Savages' from Mulan.

"Now who put this on," Laughing Jill asked.

"It's on random," Ghost Sally whispered.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Jill muttered.

Then Zombie Pete lunched himself at Jill, but she pushed him away.

"OK, Isaac go get your brother," Jack said.

Isaac Grossman nodded as he ran away.

Laughing Jack turned to Ghost Sally.

"Sally, kill Pocahontas," Jack said to her.

"What?"

"The jukebox," Jack growled.

Sally opened her mouth like a 'oh', before running to the jukebox. She ran to the front guest center where the jukebox was.

"We can't kill them, what do we do," Joking Kat asked.

"Hold them back until Zalgo arrives," Laughing Jack said.

Just as Jack said that, black smoke surrounded the clowns feet, until the Lord appeared before them.

"Actually, go ahead and put the zombies down. Zombies are already dead, but you must keep Suicide Mouse alive," Zalgo warned.

Then smoke surrounded Zalgo, as he was leaving the area again.

"Wait, you're not going to help us," Joking Kat pleaded.

Zalgo laughed evilly.

"This is your problem, not mine," Zalgo laughed.

The black smoke quickly surrounded Zalgo, making the Lord transport back to his lair.

* * *

><p><strong>Background music fight scene choreography!<strong>

**song: Savages from 'Pocahontas'**

They're savages!  
>Savages!<p>

_(Laughing Jack took out a balloon and quickly transformed it into a sword.)_  
>Barely even human.<p>

_(Jack then used the balloon sword and slashed at Zombie Pluto)_  
>Savages! Savages!<p>

_(Jill shook her head in disbelief, before kicking Zombie Pluto off screen)_  
>Drive them from our shore!<br>They're not like you and me

_(Kat took tennis ball from the ball toss booth, and kept missing as she tried to his Zombie Goofy in the head with the tennis balls) _  
>which means they must be evil.<p>

_(Jill took the sledge hammer from the 'test your might game' and swung it towards Zombie Pete)_  
>We must sound the drums of war.<br>They're savages!  
>Savages!<p>

_(Jack giggles using a blown horn in Zombie Donald's face)_  
>Dirty shrieking devils!<p>

_(Zombie Donald swats the blow horn making it fall to the ground)_  
>Now we sound the drums of war!<p>

_(Kat finally smacked Zombie Goofy's head with a tennis ball)_

* * *

><p>The music stops while Isaac was inside his house. He quickly ran to his brother's room.<p>

Will was still watching 'Shaun of The Dead'

It was ironically at the scene were David was trying to stop the Jukebox, while the others were stopping more zombie.

"Brother, we need your help," Isaac pleaded.

"But this is my favorite part," Will whined.

"Just come here," Isaac grunted.

Isaac Grossman then walked up to the bed and forcefully grabbed Will's arm, before dragging him out.

* * *

><p>They're savages!<br>Savages!  
>Barely even human.<p>

_(Zombie Donald walks up to Jack, but Jack trips him, causing the zombie to land on the ground face first.)_  
>Savages! Savages!<br>Killers at the core.

_(Zombie Huey, Dewey and Louie dashes back towards Jill.)_  
>They're different from us<p>

_(Jill smirks looking at her sledge hammer)_  
>which means they can't be trusted.<p>

_(Kat accidently steps on Zombie Chip and Dale)_  
>We must sound the drums of war<p>

_(Back at the guest center, Sally was trying to turn off the music, when Zombie Scrooge McDuck appeared behind her. The zombie lunged himself at her, but he somehow just walked right through Sally, before slamming into the jukebox.)_

* * *

><p>So after the zombie slammed into the jukebox, the background music finally stopped. Sally looked up and saw the Grossman brothers walking towards Laughing Jack.<p>

"Come on, brother. There are zombies and we need your help," Isaac pleaded.

Ghost Sally quickly ran off to follow them. The three soon arrived back in front of Joking Kat, Laughing Jack and Jill. Jack smiled at Will.

"We need your help! We can't kill Suicide Mouse, only his zombie friends. They are trying to take over our carnival and make a new Disney Land," Jack explained.

"Yeah so," Will grunted while shrugging.

Jack walked up to Will, before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If PastaVille has a 'Disney Land', children will whine and complain that they want to go. This causes humans to come to PastaVille, and we can't have that. It's rule number 3, no human must know about PastaVille," Laughing Jack explained.

"It'll be fine! If we don't interact with anyone, how are they going to know about our new 'Disney Land'," Will huffed.

Will then began to walk away.

"I'm missing my movie," Will grunted.

Isaac sighed seeing his brother leave his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: The traitor <strong>

**beat: Beethoven's fifth symphony**

**based on: 'This is the end' from Mickey Mouse three Musketeers**

**Sung by: Isaac Grossman, chorus by Laughing Jack **

This is the end!

This is the end!

You see how Grossman gave his friends the double-cross?

He's just retreating now that zombies come from a Mouse!

Our home now in flame! (It's all in flame!)

With just its name! (With just its name!)

With Will Grossman to blame!

That Will Grossman has left Laughing Jack to drown (He let me drown)

And Sally trusted him, but Will just let her down (He let her down)

We all berate him, because we hate him

He is a traitor, vacillator

(He's a lousy second-rater)

He's a quizzly coupe en-sizzling

(He really should be russetated)

How he quivered, shaked & shivered (He's completely lilly-livered!)

Mangy mallard! (He's a coward)

William's destiny has soured, it's the end!

(This is the end!)

The ever-laughing end!

* * *

><p>Will Grossman grunted, as he walked back over to his brother.<p>

"Fine, let's go kick some zombie butt," Will sarcastically said.

"That's the spirit," Isaac winked.

Little did they know, that Sonic. EXE was watching the whole thing go down.

"I need that chaos emerald," Sonic whispered.

Sonic was destined to take the emerald back from Suicide Mouse. Then he came up with an idea. He grinned as he dashed towards the town square. He was at the town square in mere seconds.

* * *

><p>In the town square, Sonic looked at a few creeps that were still awake. They were Widemouth, Jeff, Ms. P and Grim.<p>

"Guys, Laughing Jack is having some trouble at the carnival of innocents," Sonic stated.

"What is it," Grim asked.

"It's zombies from Disney! They are trying to turn it in a new Disney Land. Once that happens, kids are destined to find out about our village," Sonic explained.

"I'm in, as long as I can have the blood," Grim smiled as he walked up to the hedgehog.

"Count us in, too," Ms. P said, dragging Jeff towards Sonic.

"I got nothing else to do," Widemouth shrugged.

"We can kill the zombies guys, but we can't kill their source; Suicide Mouse," Sonic explained.

"We can still drive him out of town," Widemouth said.

Sonic. EXE then grinned wide. "Then that is what we'll do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Stop the Mouse<strong>

**Parodies: "Stop the Beast' from Beauty and the Beast**

**Sung by: Sonic. EXE**

**Chorus by: Mr. Widemouth, Jeff the Killer, Ms. P, and Grim the Cannibal**

The Mouse will corrupt of us Creeps.

He'll make us commit suicide

(yeah)

We're not safe till he's kick out of our town!

I say we stop the mouse.

(stop him!)

We're not safe until he's gone.

(He'll come stalking us at night

Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite

He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free)

So it's time to take some action, creeps

It's time to follow me

Through the mist, through the woods

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride

Say a prayer, then we're there

At the front of a carnival

And there's something truly terrible inside

It's a mouse

A crappy classic, if you can call it one

Massive ears, laughing at all of us

Hear him squeak, see him kill

But he's just stealing home

So let's make him good and gone

Stop the mouse!

(Through a mist, through a wood  
>Where within our carnival<br>Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day)

We'll stop the mouse!

* * *

><p>After the song, Sonic and his group were at the carnival of innocents. They peeked inside and saw Laughing Jack's group struggling with the last few zombies.<p>

"Let's go," Widemouth said opening the gate.

The creeps then rushed inside the carnival.

"Just keep Suicide Mouse alive," Sonic warned.

Grim the cannibal walked up to the dead McScrooge Duck at the broken jukebox. Grim licked his lips, before talking a tight grip on it's right arm. He then easily pulled it off the zombie. Grim then darted his eyes back and forth, before sticking his tongue inside the giant flesh wound at the end of the arm. The cannibal then continued to lick the blood.

Widemouth walked up to Laughing Jack and his ground. He smiled and waved at them, as Joking Kat gasped.

"Behind you," Kat warned.

"What," Widemouth replied looking behind him.

Widemouth was no face-to-face with zombie Daisy. Widemouth quickly out some knives and began juggling them. He giggled while juggling the 3 knives.

"Now you try," Widemouth shouted.

As Widemouth said this, he threw the 3 knives at zombie Daisy. Two knives landed on her knees, while the third knife landed straight on her chest.

"Missed," Widemouth said as the zombie still inched up to him.

The imaginary friend then took hold of the duck's beak, before pulling her face close to his. The zombie struggled free, as Widemouth placed the duck's head in his mouth and began to chew.

"Just, ew," Kat said in disgust.

She then almost threw up on the grass, before spitting.

Jeff and Ms. P walked around the carnival of innocents together. In the distance they saw zombie Minnie in the love booth.

"I should take Jane here," Jeff said.

"She doesn't even like you," Ms. P sighed.

Ms. P then snapped her fingers, lighting the love booth and Minnie zombie on fire.

"Now why'd you do that," Jeff asked.

"Love burns," Ms. P sighed as she began to walk away.

Soon, all the creeps in the carnival were gathered together. They all sighed of relief.

"I think that's all," Sonic said.

Then Suicide Mouse laughed as he walked up to them. "

"I can still run Disney Land without the! Hey girls, what are your sizes? I need to know, before ordering new princess outfits," Suicide Mouse asked.

"No way, bub. Joking Kat is my princess alone," Laughing Jack said placing his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, causing her to blush.

"I always hated Disney," Will muttered.

"What was that," Suicide Mouse replied.

There seemed to be a tear in the mouse's left eye.

Sonic's eyes lite up as he got a sudden idea. The hedgehog turned to Will Grossman.

"Please, tell me why you say so. I'm very intrigue to know why," Sonic lied.

"Well, where to start," Will started.

Laughing Jack covered up his girl friend's ear, while Jill covered Ghost Sally's ears. Then Will started to rant for what seemed like hours on how Disney was horrible. They removed their hands from the girl's ears after Will was done ranting.

"No wonder you were abandoned by Disney," Will finished.

"Is this true," Suicide Mouse cried. The mouse was now shedding tears.

"What don't you get, we freaking hate you and the entire Disney company," Will shouted.

Suicide Mouse whimpered as he walked away from the creeps. He walked up to the gates of the carnival of innocence. He sighed looking back at them.

Laughing Jack then gasped, before he took his hands and covered Ghost Sally's eyes. The ghost couldn't see anything, but she did hear a loud gun shot. After the gun was shot, Jack removed his hands fro her eyes.

Will angrily looked at the creeps. Sally was crying as she looked at Will.

"I only wanted the classics back," Sally whispered.

"Turns out the classics also suck, and we only like them because of nostalgia," Sally cried.

"That's it, I'm done with Disney! I'm being completely honest here. I'm done with all the songs, the idiotic characters and plots, and even the crappy advertising," Will ranted.

Isaac smiled at his brother and patted Laughing Jack's back.

"I got this," Isaac whispered.

He then pulled out a PlayStation 3 game while walking up to his brother.

"Want to play some Kingdom Hearts," Isaac smiled.

Will quickly snatched the game away from his brother.

"Heck yes," Will stated.

As every creep was walking back home, Sonic stayed behind. The hedgehog walked up to Suicide Mouse's dead body. He shook his head in disbelief as he saw the bullet hole on the mouse's forehead. The hedgehog then took notice of the red chaos emerald, that lied on the fight of Suicide Mouse. Sonic quickly scooped it.

"Two down, five to go," Sonic laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Next Time: End of Pasta Vision arc. I kept hinting on this guy, think about it!<em>

**Duperghoul- Face it, even your favorite classic cartoons sucked. I think I'll stick to videogames and novels. This was my first 'zombie' genre chapter, how was it?**

**Disclaimer: Shaun of the Dead is Rated R, if you are under 18, don't watch it without parents permission. **

**What does 'choreography' mean? It is a noun, it is ****the sequence of steps and movements in dance or figure skating, especially in a ballet or other staged dance.**

**Rest In Hell**

**Suicide Mouse**


	12. Welcome to Freddy's

_Pasta With The Creeps_

_EPISODE 12: Welcome To Freddy's_

* * *

><p>One dreadful night in PastaVille, the three pirates of Candle Cove decided to take a walk through the town square. Pirate Percy, Skin Taker and Horrible Horace were bored and wanted something new to discover. It soon was Midnight, and every other creep was asleep now.<p>

The three pirates looked in the sky and saw a flock of geese. The geese seemed to be flying to the North. Horrible Horace looked confused while staring at the birds.

"Spring's coming faster then I realized," Horace stated.

"We only had one day of snow, remember," Skin Taker commented.

Pirate Percy turned to his two companions. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," Percy said.

"Where are we going to find some food this late at right," Skin Taker stated.

The three looked around the town square. They first took notice of a McDonalds. They ignored that restaurant and looked at Grim's Sandwich King. Then a new building got their attention. The three walked up to a new restaurant.

It was 'Freddy Fazbear's Dinner'.

"Why bother, it's closed," Skin Taker said.

Percy pointed to the front doors. They were wide open.

"Let's go in," Percy curiously said.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Horace whispered.

Horace couldn't stop Percy and Taker's curiosity, as the two rushed into the mysterious dinner. Horace sighed, before following his two friends inside.

Inside the dinner, the pirates stood in the main dinning area. When they heard the floor creak, they suddenly felt uneasy. Out of the shadows came out the animatronics, one by one.

Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie came into their view and seemed to grin at the three pirates. Balloon Boy slowly crawled into view. He was soon followed by the four toy versions of the original four animatronics. Skin Taker looked over at the gift center and saw the puppet motionless.

Pirate Percy and Horrible Horace looked at Chica with rage.

"The birds are girls," Horace said pointing at Toy Chica.

Pirate Percy shook his head in shame. "No, it's a boy!"

"It's a freaking girl, just look out how she's designed!"

"Trust me, it's a boy!"

Skin Taker looked annoyed at the two as they argued over the gender of the animatronic. As both pirates were in each others faces, Skin Taker stomped up to them.

"Shut up, both of you," Skin Taker shouted.

He nudged in between his two companions and pushed them away.

Then the three pirates stood in shock as they heard a phone ring.

"Don't answer it," Skin Taker whispered.

The phone continued to ring. It rang for a minute until it gone on speaker. There seemed to be a man on the other side of the line.

"Um, hello? Hello? Anyone there, I'm calling to warn you about the animatronics. It seemed that the dinner was moved to a new location, and I just need to give out this warning to someone," the phone guy called out.

The three pirates walked into the security office, and went over to the desk. They gathered together and listened to the phone guy.

"They're waiting every night, to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with them. For many years they've been all alone. They're forced to be still and play the same songs they've known since that day. An imposter took their life away. Now they're stuck here to decay," the mysterious man on the phone called out.

"They're poor little souls who have lost all control and they're forced here to take that role. They've been all alone, stuck in their little zone since 1987," the phone guy continued.

Skin Taker smiled at those lines. "Someone should turn those lines into a song," Skin Taker whispered.

"No," the other two pirates replied in union.

"The animatronics are haunted or something. If they see you, they'll try to place you in a suit," phone guy warned.

"Well that's not that bad," Horrible Horace commented.

The phone guy then stated, "That would be fine, if it wasn't for the wires and circuits in the facial area."

Skin Taker and Pirate Percy turned to Horace and scolded him.

"Oh, and watch out for that puppet thing. For some reason you need to keep it's music box playing, or it'll come after you, and you won't be able to stop it," the phone guy said.

"I think that's it. Welcome to Freddy's and good luck!"

After that, the phone clicked off, leaving the three pirates confused. They all felt a sudden chill flow down their bones.

"What did he say about a music box," Horace asked.

The three turned around and shrieked out. The Puppet was right in front of them. It smiled wide at the three pirates. There seemed to be something purple glowing inside it's mouth.

Suddenly the Puppet launched itself at them. It tackled Skin Taker to the ground. Before the Puppet could do anymore damage, Horace and Percy grabbed it and pulled it away fro Skin Taker.

"Darn it, can we kill the animatronics or not," Skin Taker grunted as he got back up on his feet.

"I don't want to know," Percy shouted.

The three wasted no time as they rushed out of the office leaving the Puppet behind. They ran all the way back to the front dinner. They panted and took a deep breath. The room felt empty, as Skin Taker looked around.

"Hey, where did the other ones go," Skin Taker panted.

They heard some small scratches on the floor. They looked to the left and saw Balloon Boy. The Boy was crawling slowly towards the three. As Horace and Percy stood in shock, Skin Taker walked up to the small animatronic.

Balloon Boy was now at Skin Taker's feet. The boy smiled up at him, as Skin Taker flashed back a devious grin. Skin Taker quickly scooped him off the ground, before stomping over to the kitchen area. The animatronic couldn't escape his grip, as the pirate walked up to the deep freezer.

Then Skin Taker threw Balloon Boy into the freezer room, before locking the door in on him. There was some pounding from behind the freezer for a minute, until it stopped. Skin Taker then walked back to the dinner area.

Back at the dinner area, Horace and Percy looked around. The two then gasped when they saw the four original animatronics and their toy counterparts slowly walking towards them.

The eight animatronics surrounded the two quickly. The looks on their faces seemed to be filled with joy. Horace stared at Foxy, as Percy stared at Chica.

Freddy glared at them, before taking out a 'Golden Freddy' mask. He walked closer to Pirate Percy and lifted the mask in the air.

Horace felt a twitch of fear for his friend. The mask almost connected with Percy.

Percy grinned before swiftly slapping the mask, causing Freddy to drop it. The mask rolled on the floor all the way to the kitchen area.

Skin Taker finally arrived back in the dinner, when he saw the mask lying on the floor. He looked up and saw the situation.

All 8 animatronics have surrounded Percy and Horace. The animatronics didn't noticed Skin Taker. They were to busy with the other two. They all felt hatred against the pirates.

Skin Taker looked around and saw 8 shot guns conveniently leaned up against the wall.

Before he could react, Bonnie walked over to the shot guns. Bonnie rejoined the circle and gave each of the other animatronics a shot gun.

Percy and Horace gasped as they heard the guns loading.

"Oh crapbaskets," Horrible Horace muttered.

"Duck," Pirate Percy shouted.

Without thinking, the two slammed down on their butts.

Then the animatronics fired the shot guns all at once. The bullets flew above the two pirates, but the bullets landed on the other animatronics. They kept on firing shells at each other. This gone on for a while.

The animatronics then finally stopped firing. Each of the eight animatronic had bullet holes all around their suits. The bullet holes covered mostly the facial area. The three pirates looked disgusted as they saw a glance of the endoskeleton from the inside.

The animatronics dropped the shot guns to the ground, before collapsing to the ground.

The three sighed of relief before gathering together. They stepped over the bodies of the animatronics.

"So, what now," Pirate Percy shrugged.

"Let's just leave before another one comes out," Horace panted.

The three began to walk to the exit, when Skin Taker looked over at a room. He pointed over to the room.

He read the sign above the door, "Pirate Cove."

"These guys ripped off Chuck E Cheese and us," Pirate Percy questioned.

"It appears so," Horace sighed.

Out of no where, the Puppet appeared in the door frame of Pirate Cove. It's smile seemed to be more devilish. The Puppet then launched itself at the pirates again. It seemed to aim at Sin Taker again.

Skin Taker was smart and dodged, by side stepped to the left. This caused the Puppet to dash past Skin Taker and trip. The Puppet tripped and landed head first on the floor. Skin Taker kneeled down and took the Puppet's head. He lifted it in the air before slamming the head on the ground.

"What are you doing," Percy shouted.

Skin Taker got up and grunted at them.

"Don't worry, I only made him unconscious, now let's go," Skin Taker grunted while rolling his eyes.

The three were about to leave, but Skin Taker stepped on something. He looked down and saw a purple jewel. Skin Taker scooped up the small purple gem and took a look at it.

Skin Taker felt power flow through his bones as he stared at his reflection.

"Come on," Skin Taker said.

Outside, Sonic. EXE was hiding in the bushes as he saw the three leave the dinner. He frowned as he saw the purple chaos emerald in Skin Taker's possession.

"Three down, four to go," the hedgehog growled.

The hedgehog jumped out of the bushes and quietly followed the three pirates.

Back inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the animatronics seemed defeated. Golden Freddy then came into the dinning area and saw the 8 main animatronics on the ground. He walked over to the Freddy animatronic. He pulled him off the ground and stared at the broken animatronic.

* * *

><p><strong>Duperghoul- I didn't have the animatronics talk, to add a little mystery to their character, so sorry if you expected a song. If you want a song that bad, search up 'The Living Tombstone', they already made a fan-made song on Five Nights. I would state my own theory, but then we would be here all night. <strong>

**Idea to use the Five Night's at Freddy's: From ShadowFang14's fanfiction 'Rewritten Pastas'**

**Scott Cawthon as 'The Phone Guy'**


End file.
